Alduin May Cry
by Eralane
Summary: DantexNero . A strange black demon was spotted in the human world and Dante and Nero are sent after it. They find the demon and get into a brand new medieval like place. Skyrim. There they must join forces with the Dragonborn to track down the black demon and get back home. Also some new feelings were discovered during the journey... Contains spoilers of Skyrim's main questline.
1. Prologue

This is the very first fic I've ever written so I apologize if it sucks C: Sorry if the chapters are too short or lacking something, just let me know, 'kay? I'll get better :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Prologue<p>

"God damn it, Dante! I thought I told you to clean this man cave!"

Dante opened his eyes to a familiar voice. He sat up and lifted the magazine from his face just to see an angry teenager standing in front of him with his arms crossed on his chest. He didn't look as tough as he probably had wanted to, since his eyes looked tired despite the angry frown on his face. The boy was carrying a heavy-looking bag with him and his whole body seemed bend to its direction. Dante smirked and shrugged lazily. "I did. Best I could do. Little mess has never bothered me", he said and stood up from the couch he had been napping on. Earlier he had slept in front of his desk with both his feet crossed on the table, but after a while sleeping his butt had gone numb and he had to move to the couch. "So, now that you've finally arrived from Fortuna… Can I go get the pizza from the fridge?"

Nero sighed and slumped onto the couch, dropping his bag next to it on the floor. "Fine. But hurry up, I'm starving", he muttered and crossed his legs. He watched at Dante leave for the pizza and yelled after him: "And bring me a soda or something. I haven't drunk anything but some disgusting warm water on my way here".

"Of course, your majesty", Dante mocked in a playful tone. After hearing a tired snort from the couch, he smirked with satisfaction. He thought it was fun to make fun of people from time to time, when they didn't just ignore him completely or send a bullet at his head, like Lady would. After warming the pizza in a microwave, he carried it and a six-pack of Mountain Dew to the so called living room.

Soon after the Savior business was over in Fortuna and Dante had returned to his everyday things back to his office, he had received a call from Nero, where the boy had stated that he wanted to make a living as a devil hunter, and surely an old man like Dante would accept the help, since it would mean 50% less effort that needed to be put in missions when he was around. Poor kid didn't have money to start the business on his own, since the Order had fallen and all that. Dante had accepted to help Nero to get started and earn some money, even if it meant less privacy and less money gained per assignment.

Dante placed the box of pizza on the table and gave Nero one of the six glass bottles and took one for himself as well. He uncorked the bottle and offered the bottle opener to Nero. To his surprise, Nero didn't take the bottle opener. Instead, he pinned the thumb of his right hand under the cork, and simply flipped it open. Dante whistled. "Not bad, kid. That thing seems pretty handy."

Nero glanced at his Devil Bringer and shrugged. "It's a bitch to hide. But I guess it's alright." He took a sip of the bottle and looked around the room. "Where's the remote?"

"For the TV?" Dante asked quirking an eyebrow. "Don't have one. If you want to watch TV, you'll have to lift that lazy ass of yours off the couch and walk to the damn thing", he chuckled.

Nero sighed heavily and sank deeper into the couch. "Please tell me you at least have a place for me to sleep…" he grunted and glared at Dante.

"Of course I do. There's a quest room upstairs that you can use. It even has a wardrobe. You can take your stuff there later", he said and stood up to turn on the TV. He heard faint a happy sigh coming from Nero's direction. He glanced at his direction hoping to see something even close to a smile, but nothing like that appeared. 'Wonder if the kid ever smiles', he had to wonder. He searched through the channels, and paused at some movie that had just started. It was about three men who had escaped from prison. It was s comedy, so he adjusted the volume and went back to the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza.

While he had been in front of the TV, Nero had curled himself on the corner of the couch and hugged his legs while resting his chin on his knees. Dante looked at the rare sight for a moment and finally asked if Nero felt cold or wanted him to get a blanket. Nero answered with a slight shake of the head and also took a slice of the pizza. Dante sat down and crossed his feet, still glancing at Nero from time to time.

The movie ended with the guys back in prison and a gay police officer happily dating another gay policeman. Dante yawned and stretched his limbs. He stood up and went to close the TV. Once he turned around, he saw Nero lying on his side, still curled up. He was fast asleep and breathing calmly. His hair was a bit messy and his cheek was flattened against his arm. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and his mouth was open, letting a bit of drool escape and leak on his forearm. Dante poked the boy's nose with his index finger. Nero squirmed a little and wiped his nose against a pillow under his arm and so hiding his face against the pillow and behind his arm, making shivers run up and down Dante's back. He shook them off and stepped further from the boy. He went upstairs to the quest room and picked up the blanket from the bed he had made ready for Nero. Then he returned to him and placed the blanket on him, carefully covering his body completely.

Just as he was about to go upstairs, a sharp piercing sound rang through the air making Dante jump and turn around in shock. The phone had started ringing. He practically jumped over the couch making his way to the phone and picking it up as quickly as he could before carefully looking at Nero. The boy muttered something in his sleep and curled up even more, pulling the blanket all the way over his ears. Dante sighed in relief and answered the call with a hushed voice.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Dante walked downstairs and to the back of the office, carrying a towel and clothes. He grabbed the doorknob to pull the door open, but before he could do anything, the door was already open and Nero was looking up at him at the bathroom door. He had apparently woken up before Dante and gone to shower, as could be seen from his hair that still had some water dripping from it. Even he looked like a teen-aged boy by his face, his body was pretty muscular and fit, and suited for a grown man. Though he was shorter than Dante, and his personality was fickle at times: he got mad easily, and he cried a lot, especially when it came to Kyrie. Those plus the fact that he wore a hoodie, made him look younger and immature, in other words a "kid".

"Nice poster", Nero commented and walked past Dante.

"… What?" Dante asked, confused. Had he just spaced out because of Nero's muscles? What the heck, Dante, don't make it gay. His eyes met the bathroom door and he realized. "Ohh, that poster… Right…", he muttered as he noticed the poster of a bikini-model taped on the door. "Anyways, kid, I know you must be **sooo **excited to go see around the town, but don't go anywhere just yet. I've got us an assignment, and I'd rather deal with it ASAP so it won't be a pain in the ass later, got it? Eat something. Whatever there is to eat. But check the dates, I'm not sure if everything's edible", Dante said as he closed the bathroom door.

"I have a name", Nero grunted, annoyed by being called "kid" all the time. He dressed up in his usual clothes, hoodie and jacket and so on. He sat down behind Dante's desk and just stared at the door for a minute. Then he lifted his feet on the desk and crossed them, and leaned backwards. He snorted and placed a magazine on his face to impersonate Dante. The magazine smelled like ink and cologne. Only faintly, and the scent wasn't tangy, more like rather pleasant. He recalled smelling the same in Dante's bathroom. 'This is what Dante smells like', Nero thought and closed his eyes.

"Hey, kid… Hey, wake up. I know it's comfortable, but come on".

Nero opened his eyes and lifted the magazine off his face. He was confused, as he didn't first remember falling asleep while impersonating Dante and sniffing a magazine with his scent on it. He put his feet down to the floor and looked up at Dante. "You mentioned an assignment earlier?" Dante nodded, and Nero continued: "And? If you want to take care of it as soon as possible, then why don't we just go now? What was it? "

Dante smirked. "Something big, black and spiky with glowing eyes."


	2. Fire

This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one since I had some trouble thinking what to put in here. Next one will be longer (I hope) :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Fire<p>

Dante tried to fight back a yawn, failing miserably. Nero snorted and mumbled something about him getting too old to be a devil hunter, and that it would be dangerous to his health. Dante smiled and leaned on a wall. Searching for this "mysterious spiked demon" was tiring and boring. No one had spotted it after the few incidents that made them call help, so they had no clue of its location. It could be far to another city by now. However, they were still searching by walking around the streets in the city and trying to look for clues, though after a few hours it had started to feel impossible.

"They said the demon was huge... Don't you think we should've seen it by now?" Nero asked and sat down on the ground and leaned on the wall. He stretched his arms and scratched his head with the Devil Bringer. "Maybe it was a prank call. Let's go grab a snack."

Dante placed his hand on his new partner, making him glare angrily. "I'd love to, but that can wait. Be patient. I'm not that easy to fool. At least I hope so", he said and smirked at the boy's pout. "Maybe it shrank or something."

"Pft. Yeah, right. Shrank", Nero grunted and pushed Dante's hand off his head. "And now it's living a happy life in someone's nostrils."

"I said 'or something'", Dante chuckled.

Nero saw the older man suddenly tense and step away from the wall, glancing around the alley. His expression was somewhere between confusion and concern. Nero stared at him for a while and stood up. "What?"

"It smells like smoke" he answered and walked further from the wall. Dante looked to his right after leaving the space between buildings, and an "Ohhhhh shit", came from his mouth.

Nero ran to him and looked at the direction he was looking at. Further away in the horizon there were clearly visible flames and thick black smoke rising up to the skies. He hadn't noticed the scent before Dante mentioned it, and the smoke hadn't been visible from between the walls of the city. "Crap", he gasped. "Did they say the demon would... you know... breathe fire for example?"

"Yeah, they had suspected that, since its victims were charred to the bone. Let's go", Dante said and started running towards the fire with Nero following close by.

As they got closer to the fire, the amount of people gathered to look increased. Some of the people were panicking and running away from the fire and screaming in terror. One of the running people bumped into Nero and made him fall face down on the road. Dante stopped running and turned around. He walked hurriedly back to Nero and pulled him back on his feet. The boy's nose was bruised and bleeding, as well as his chin and left cheek.

"You okay, kid?" he asked and brushed some dirt off Nero's jacket.

"Fucking great", Nero grunted and touched the bridge of his nose carefully and sighed. The wounds on his face were sore and most likely nasty-looking. He tried to ignore the warm liquid that oozed from the wounds and ran down his face, and then dripped on his clothes. It was kind of embarrassing to get hurt before any actual combat.

They both jumped at a loud roar coming from the direction of the flames and the people remaining around the fire either froze, or ran away in panic like the one who pushed Nero. Dante glanced at Nero and started running towards the fire while pulling Nero behind him making him stumble at first steps. They got as close to the fire as they could before it got too hot and bright and shadowed their eyes with their forearms and tried to look inside the building. Its walls were crumbling and the air was heavy from the smoke and heat.

"The fire is blocking the view, I can't see anything!" Nero shouted over the sound of crumbling walls and roaring flames.

"Me neither! We have to go around!" Dante shouted back at him and ran to an alley that led behind the building. The flames were lower on the other side of the building and they managed to get inside without burning their skin. Nero pulled his hood over his head and lowered his sleeves to protect himself from the heat. Dante also pulled his sleeves down and narrowed his eyes to see better. "See anything?"

Nero looked around and tried to listen. "No, nothing. But it must still be around, since we heard the roar. And I think it would be pretty impossible to miss something big and spiky leave the building. And where on earth is the fire department? It looks like there's been a fire for quite a long time and there were so many people-"

"Watch out!" Dante yelled and jumped at the kid (or more precisely, on the kid).

He didn't even have time to recover from the shock when Dante was already pulled off him and thrown away. Nero sat up and for a moment it felt like he was staring hell in the eyes. Only a few meters away from him stood the largest thing he had seen since the Savior incident, and it sure didn't look friendly. The creature looked pitch black when it was surrounded by the flames, and its body had spikes covering most parts of it. Its eyes were glowing red and staring straight to his. What made the situation even better was that the Red Queen had flown out of his reach when Dante had pushed him, and it looked like bullets wouldn't be good for harming the creature enough to make it back up, especially not when shot from only one gun.

"Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki", the creature spoke, and Nero's eyes flew wide open. Its voice was deep and hoarse, and very well described by the word 'demonic', and the language it spoke was something Nero had never heard before. In only few seconds the creature had its jaws open and around Nero, but instead of biting down, it let out a screech and pulled back, turning his head to another direction. Dante had recovered from the throw and was now trying to penetrate the thick spiky skin with Rebellion. The creature swung its tail at Dante and forced him closer to Nero. "Pahlok joorre", it spoke again and roared. The roar was a mix of something that sounded like speaking, and it threw Dante and Nero forcefully against a crumbling wall.

Nero's vision was blurry and darkening. He felt painful pulsing in his head and his ears were ringing. His body felt heavy too. Dante was lying down next to him, though Nero wasn't sure of his condition. He wasn't sure of his own either. The creature seemed to ignore them for now and turned around inside the building. That was the last thing the boy saw before he felt the ground disappear under him and they were swallowed into darkness.


	3. Dragon Slayers

Chapter 3. Dragon slayers

Dante heard a loud hum in his ears and he couldn't see. Every time he tried to open his eyes, all he could see was white flashes, and he had trouble breathing. His head felt light, but his body was heavy and he couldn't move. Dante felt someone's hands grab his jacket and pull him. Couldn't tell which way, really, everything felt so fuzzy. The amount of hands on him increased and they pulled harder. His body felt even heavier, but breathing became easier. Most of the humming had stopped instantly when he could breathe again, but now he heard other voices. They were human-like, and there was lots of them, female and male-like voices, high and low. He could swear he even heard barking. He was lying on his back. The air was cool and warm at the same time. He still couldn't see, though. The white flashes now had silhouettes of people in them, but then everything went black as Dante lost consciousness.

He was later awoken to a sharp pain in his side that made him groan. Dante opened his eyes, just to see another white flash. However, this time he could keep his eyes open, and after the flash the surroundings were still a bit blurry, but visible. It smelled like wood and smoke, and animal pelts. The place he was in was a cottage of sort. The walls were made of lumber and the floor was made of stone. All the furniture was also wooden, except for the fireplace. It almost looked medieval in there. He was lying on his back on a bed and a deer pelt. There was another sharp sting in his side and another groan. Dante turned his head just a bit to look towards his feet. Nero was poking his side with a bloody rag. "What the fuck are you doing?" Dante asked with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Trying to clean your goddamn wounds. You're very welcome", Nero grunted. "The bite-marks that the creature left haven't healed."

Dante remembered being violently pulled off Nero and then thrown against a wall in the burning building. "Where is that creature, by the way? Or more importantly, where are we?" The place was anything but familiar.

"In Skyrim… or something…" Nero answered and dunked the rag in a bucket of water and pressed it against Dante's side. He felt the older man wince and moan quietly at the pain. "Oh come on, endure it."

Dante ignored the boy's mumbling, and asked: "And what exactly is 'sky-rim', and where is it?"

"Not 'sky-rim', Skyrim. And it seems like we're in another dimension or something. These people don't know about demons and they don't have electricity", Nero explained. "I felt like we were falling into something but I thought I was just so dizzy… But the demon must've opened some kind of a portal to get us here. We were both drowning and they had to pull us from the river."

"Hoh… This again…" Dante groaned and rubbed his forehead. "As if I hadn't seen enough portals in my life… Though, this time there are no demons."

"But, when I described the demon we were after, the people seemed terrified. They knew its name and origin, but I can't remember…" Nero stated.

Dante nodded and sat up making a painful grimace. He stood up with help from Nero and zipped his shirt and buckled the belts on it. He was relieved that the boy wasn't hurt and could move around. Also, he felt a little proud that he had been able to save Nero from the creature twice, while the boy had done nothing but hurt his face by landing on it. Dante looked around the house and spotted his jacket and weapons in the corner. He went to pick them up, but needed help to put them on. Walking wasn't a problem, but movement that affected the abdominal area too much was painful.

They stepped outside the cottage-like house and were greeted by a blond man who wore an armor that had short chainmail sleeves and a blue fabric that lied on his shoulders and reached under his knees from both front- and backside. The rest of the armor was brown leather and he wore fur boots and belts here and there on his torso. He had blue eyes and a braid on the left side of his hair that reached his shoulders.

The man smiled widely when he saw the two and walked to them. "You must be the two that my sister and Hod pulled from the river", he spoke. "You sure look weird… Come, follow me. Everyone's eager to meet you", he said and motioned them to follow.

Dante and Nero glanced at each other, but obeyed and followed the man's lead. He led them to a place that had 'Sleeping Giant Inn' sign on it. Inside it was very much like the house they had been earlier, but it was bigger and had many rooms on its sides and a big fireplace burning in the middle of it, and it smelt like food and beer. There was also a counter and behind it a rough looking black haired man. Once they stepped inside, everyone in the room went quiet and stared at them.

A blond haired woman approached them. "It's good to see you're awake and well", she cheered to Dante. "My name is Gerdur; I run the mill with my husband Hod. You already met my brother Ralof", she said and pointed at the blond-haired male who had led them to the inn. "Welcome to Riverwood."

Dante nodded a small 'thanks' in behalf of both of them. "Are you dragon slayers?" came from some part of the inn and it was quiet again.

"Dragon…?" Nero started. No such things existed, right? Although, he wouldn't be too surprised, the whole situation was weird. And it said 'Sleeping GIANT Inn' near the doorway, so there were giants as well?

"We heard you were after Alduin. I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to oppose him if it wasn't about someone who knew how it's done", said a red haired drunk and took a sip from his tankard.

"Alduin… That was the name of that creature we're after!" Nero whispered to Dante. "It's a dragon!"

Dante scratched his chin and crossed his arms. "Well, in that case… Yes. We are dragon slayers. We hunt all kinds of monsters", he declared and people in the inn started whispering to each other.

Nero pulled Dante close with his Devil Bringer. "What do you think you're doing? Monster hunters? Dragon slayers?" he hissed and glared at Dante angrily.

"Relax, kid… Since there are no demons in here, and we're after a dragon, we may as well call ourselves monster hunters or dragon slayers. Now stop pulling my shirt", Dante stated calmly with a smirk on his lips and took Nero's hand to his own. "Don't you think you should hide this thing?"

Nero pulled his hand from Dante and pushed his hands deep in his pockets. "They've already seen it… I said it's magic and they bought it. Then they called me… a Breton or something like that. And they called you a Nord. I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded like an idiot", he grunted.

Dante snickered and turned back to the people around them. "Do you know where we could find Alduin?"

"Only the Dragonborn can kill Alduin. I'd suggest going to find her first", Ralof said.

"Oh, HER, how nice", Dante chirped. Nero felt a strange weight growing in his chest as Dante spoke. "Where should we start looking for her?" he asked.

"The last time I saw her was weeks ago: she was heading to Windhelm. You should just ask people about the Dragonborn, and they'll know who you mean", Ralof suggested.

"Thanks. We'll be going then", Dante smiled. He was only inches away from the door when Nero grabbed the back of the collar of his jacket.

"We could use a map", he said.

The innkeeper, named Orgnar, searched for a map for quite a long time before finally pulling one out from an old chest lying in the corner. "There you go. Don't mind me asking, but what's with the white hair?" he asked bluntly, as if it wouldn't matter if they didn't answer at all.

"Got mine from my father", Dante said sounding proud of it. "Don't know about the kid, though. But I think it's inherited as well."

Orgnar nodded. "Easiest way to get to Windhelm would be taking the road to Whiterun from here, and then taking a carriage", he said while running his finger on the map. "It's 25 or 50 gold."

Nero sighed with a tone that could only mean 'of-fucking-course'. "And if we're short of money…?" he asked and frowned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something to do to earn some, like mercenary stuff for example. Or if you really are monster hunters of sort, then go kill something and sell whatever you get out of them".

"Sounds like a plan. C'mon, kid", Dante said and left the inn with Nero. "Hey, about your hair… You don't really know anything about your parents, do you?"

"No. What's it to you?" Nero grunted.

"Why are you always on such a bad mood? I didn't mean to offend you", Dante laughed. "But don't you think it's weird? We could be related."

Nero adjusted his hood and pushed his hands deep in his pockets, letting out a sigh. "I really hope we're not…" he thought.


	4. Jealousy

Chapter 4. Jealousy

The road to Whiterun wasn't too long and it took only about 30 minutes and only two wolves got in their way. It would've been quicker if they hadn't been looking around so much: a completely new landscape is fascinating to anyone. The air was a bit cooler than it looked like, but it was easy to ignore if the wind didn't come along. The sun didn't give away much warmth since it was already setting and colouring the sky pink. The land of Skyrim was indeed medieval-like, and very different from the forests of Fortuna: there were pine trees and birches and the plants growing on the ground were low had small flowers, and the mountais that were in every direction had snow on them. It was a very nordic environment.

Just outside the city they saw their first weird sight during their stay: two tents had been put up next to the city wall and the people around them appeared to be travelling merchants... Cats walking on two feet and very human-like appearance. Nero and Dante glanced at each other as they walked past the cats, who tried to attract them closer with their funny accents and voices.

"Well that was... weird..." Nero mumbled.

"I could've sworn I saw an elf when we left Riverwood, but talking cats who walk like humans? This place is awesome..." Dante snickered in a tone that appeared to be excitement. Nero looked at him for a while as they entered the city.

They circled aimlessly around Whiterun and asked the guards about the Dragonborn. The city guards had same armors that Ralof did, but they had yellow fabrics on them instead of blue, and they wore helmets and shields with an image on them. One of the guards had told the two, that the Dragonborn lived in Markarth: a city of stone on the western part of Skyrim, and even further away from their current location than Windhelm, so they had thought it would be better to just look around first and get used to not having any modern luxuries, like pizza. After visiting a pawn broker called Belethor and selling the wolf pelts they had taken off the wolves, the total amount of gold they had was 10 pieces. The wisest decision at that point was to find an inn and hope that it wouldn't cost more than 10 gold for two people to spend there one night, and then try to earn some more or just walk to Markarth.

The inn was close to the pawn broker, and not too hard to find. 'Bannered Mare' read at the sign near the entrance. Once inside, the people stared at them just like they did in Riverwood. This inn had altogether different decoration. Everything was still wooden, but the fireplace in the middle wasn't as big and the whole place was different shaped. The counter and the barmaid were on the left side of the inn and the kitchen was on the right, and had its own space. The beds were upstairs.

Nero chose to ignore the staring and walked straight to the counter, snatching the gold from Dante. "Got any free rooms?" he asked bluntly and leaned on the counter.

The innkeeper blinked at him and glanced at the Devil Bringer. "Yes, we have one room ready. It's 10 gold per night", she told him. Nero placed the gold on the table in front of her. She counted the gold and put it in a chest behind the counter. She then motivated them to follow her. "I'll show you to your room. Right this way". She led them to the back of the main room and then upstairs, where they found one double bed. "I'm sorry there are no free rooms with two beds. But I'm sure you'll be fine", she chuckled. "Just let me know if there's anything you need", she said and returned downstairs.

Dante sat on the bed and put his sword under it. He stretched his arms and looked up at Nero who was standing silently in the corner. He smirked. "Which side do you want?"

"The other one... I don't care..." Nero grunted, trying to sound less eager to sleep next to the older hunter than he actually was. He put his sword under the bed and took off his jacket. Then he climbed on the bed and curled up using the jacket as a blanket. The bed wasn't the most comfortable sort, but better than sleeping on the ground.

Dante took off his shoes and jacket and went next to the boy and stared at the ceiling. "Hey, kid... Try not to move too much in your sleep."

Nero snorted. "Same goes for you, old man", he scoffed and pulled his jacket higher so that it reached his nose. It was very warm in the room since it was above the fire, and it smelt faintly like smoke. "Let's find something to eat first thing in the morning... I'm starving..."

"Yeah, me too... Let's sleep now... Good night", he said and turned his back at Nero.

Their sleep didn't last too long until Nero felt something on his neck and as he opened his eyes, a hand slammed on his mouth making him let out a muffled scream. Someone was nearly sitting on him a hand pressing tightly on his lips and staring him dead in the eyes. The eyes were light gray and dark circles of make up around them and some red paint. The strangers gender was well hidden under black robes and a hood that also masked what was below nose. Nero glanced at the direction of Dante. The man still had his back turned to him and he seemed to be sound asleep.

"Who are you?" the stranger hissed still perfectly hiding the gender.

The hand lifted off Nero's mouth and the object against his neck, now realizing it was a dagger, pressed harder. "What's it to you?" he asked, rude as ever.

The stranger on him frowned angrily and tightened the grip on the dagger.

"There there, stop harassing the boy..." came from the direction of Dante and made the stranger jump, but keep the eyes tightly on Nero. Dante sat up and pulled Rebellion from under the bed. "We're just traveling. Not going to harm anybody and so on. Now, who are you?"

"I heard you've been asking around for the Dragonborn", the stranger hissed now looking at Dante.

"Guilty as charged", Dante laughed and waved his sword in the air while still sitting on the edge of the bed, back facing the two. "Could use her help, you see? Something wrong with that?"

The stranger pulled the dagger further from Nero allowing him to breathe more freely, and stood up next to the bed. "With what exactly?" the stranger said still whispering.

"We need to hunt down a certain dragon and they said that she could help, and that she's the only one able to do so, or something like that", Dante said and put his sword down on the bed and turned to face the stranger and Nero.

The stranger let out a relieved sigh and pulled off the hood covering her head and face. It turned out that she was a woman with a long, dark, curly hair and some scars on her left cheek. She looked younger than Dante, but still older than Nero, and she was really short. Her light eyes were narrow and sharp, but they were friendlier than a moment ago.

Dante whistled. As the woman took of the robe covering her body as well. "And I almost mistook you for a dude... Girl, you've got some real nice curves", he said in a flirty tone.

The woman smiled. "My name is Eralane. I'm the Dragonborn you've been looking for", she said.

"I expected someone taller..." Nero muttered.

"I'm Dante. The kid's Nero", Dante introduced them. "He's grumpy but try not to mind", he smirked and patted Nero's head.

Eralane smiled. "You two sure have weird names... And looks. The names say Breton, but... You don't look like ones."

"One woman in Riverwood called me a Breton... What is it anyway?" Nero asked and sat up. He held his jacket on his shoulders as a blanket.

Eralane stared at the two for a minute or two and seemed surprised and confused. "You're not from around here, are you? I'm a Breton. It's a race. We're short and handle magic well. What are you two? Where did you come from?"

"Not from here, you got that right... We uh... We come from a different dimension, I think. We got here through a portal of some sort. The dragon we're after created it. And in where we come from there are no dragons or people who can do magic... We only have humans whose race comes from their origin and is identified from their skin color and facial features", Dante tried to explain.

"Okay... I think I understand..." Eralane said carefully. "Then what race are you? Is white hair common in your dimension?"

Dante and Nero looked at each other trying to figure if they should just go with the truth. "Um, we're not actually that human..." Dante started. "My mother was a human, but my father wasn't. He was a demon... Surely you know nothing about them since no one else in here does, but they're monsters who can sometimes look human, and they have, um... magic powers. They're not all evil, but it's rare to find a human-friendly one. I got my white hair from him. Nero is also part demon, mostly on his arm that's... well... look", he said and motioned Nero to uncover his arm.

Nero dropped his jacket off his shoulders and revealed his bare Devil Bringer. It was glowing blue in the dim room.

Eralane went to look at the arm and touched it carefully. "Wow... The demons you speak of have great resemblance to daedra... I'll tell you about them later. But tell me where's the dragon you want to dispose of and let's get moving. The sun is just about to rise", she said.

"We were actually hoping you would know... It's a dragon called Alduin", Nero said.

Eralane's eyes grew wider and she scratched the back of his neck. "I have no idea", she stated calmly. "I've been after him for weeks and I'm still on it... I don't think you know much about him... The ancient nords fought him and the dragon kind, but were unable to win. So they used an ancient scroll called the Elder Scroll to send him to another time. Now he's back and wants to devour the whole world and destroy mankind. I'm still looking for the scroll."

"The main antagonist, huh..." Dante mumbled.

"Why are you after him anyways? You said he got you here, so are you looking for revenge or what?"

"No, we were paid to kill him... He appeared in our world and slaughtered some people, so we, as demon hunters, were sent after him. But yeah, stuff happened and here we are... Can you help us? We can't do it alone, you know..." Dante murmured and ran his hand through Eralane's hair while walking behind her. It made Nero feel sick and irritated.

Eralane giggled. "Sure I'll help you, if you help me back. It won't be a problem for such a strong and charming man... help the damsel in distress?" she said softly and ran her hands on Dante's chest.

"Let's just get going, god damn it..." Nero grunted and threw Dante's shoes at him. "Come on", he commanded and put on his jacket as he rushed out of the inn.

"He's probably bitter about the way you woke him up", Dante laughed as he watched the boy go. "But he's right. Better get going."

Nero had hoped the ridiculous flirting would stop when they got on the road, but no, Eralane had to keep noting how Dante's hair glowed in the sunlight and how he could swing such a big sword so easily, and Dante kept admiring Eralane's dark curly hair and how sexy she looked when she shot things with her bow. Every comment they made about each other made him feel sick. So sick he wanted to throw up and then rip out his guts. Their flirting was so playful and it almost felt like they were a couple or something. So annoying. So fucking annoying. After a walk that felt like eternity they got near Windhelm, and Dante pointed out how pale Eralane's skin was and how it looked nice in the snowy background. Nero finally snapped and picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the older man's head.

"Ow! Kid, what the-" Dante groaned and turned around, just in time to dodge another rock flying towards him. "What's wrong with you?"

Nero threw his hands on his sides as to state the obvious. "Me? What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with you!? Stop flirting with her!" he yelled and threw a third rock at him, but the try was pretty pathetic.

"What? Why, does it bother you that much?" Dante asked and walked closer to him. Eralane also turned her head at the angry boy.

"Yes! Stop it, don't flirt with her!" Nero took a few steps further from Dante as the man got closer.

"Why does it bother you? You know, I'm a grown man, I think I'm allowed to do as I please... And what's the big deal anyways? Why shouldn't I flirt with her?"

"Because you should be flirting with me!" Nero screamed.

For a moment it was silent and everyone were just staring at each other with their mouths open. Nero hadn't realized what he was about to say and after letting it out he was as red as the snowberries around them. He turned his back to the two and wiped away a tear that had sneaked its way out from the corner of his eye.

"Wait... Kid, you're... serious...?" Dante asked carefully and took a step closer to him. Nero sniffled and turned his gaze upwards. "I... I had no idea... … I thought you were with Kyrie...?"

"She's more of a... sister to me..." Nero whispered.

"So... you like guys then, huh..." Dante muttered and heard Nero snort in annoyance. "I'll stop flirting... but I'm not gay, you know... So... Sorry, I guess".

Nero felt a sting in his chest and gosh how he wanted to hug him and squeeze him to death, but all he did was to nod at Dante as an acceptance to the apology. "Let's keep going..." he whispered and walked ahead of the two.


	5. Clue

Chapter 5. Clue

"So you have no idea where this dragon could be?" Dante asked.

Eralane shook her head. "It's weird, right? Someone should've seen it somewhere around, but he seems to disappear... He has very good hiding spots, it seems", she said as they stepped into an inn in Windhelm. "But what's important now is to slay other dragons and get stronger, and try to look for clues about the Elder Scroll".

"What's so important about the scroll, anyways? Are you going to do as the ancient folks and send Alduin ahead in time?"

"No, I seriously want to get rid of that monster, not just make him someone else's problem... I'm looking for it, so that I can learn things from it. More precisely, a shout that will force dragons to land", Eralane explained and led the three of them to a table upstairs.

"A shout, huh? What kind of a shout makes dragons do anything...?"

"It's hard to explain... Nords know better. It's kind of a magic, but still not. Given to the ancient nords by one of the Nine Divines, Kynareth, or Kyne, as the nords call her..."

As Eralane explained the story to Dante, Nero let out a deep but quiet sigh. He was still embarrassed of what he had said earlier. Dante was being kind by not talking about it, but it bothered Nero a lot. Of course he had known that Dante had a tendency of flirting with women, such as Lady and Trish and Eralane (though he didn't flirt with the two other women like that), so he obviously preferred women, but since he hadn't settled down, Nero had hoped there would be a chance of him being interested in both sex's. His hopes were replaced by bitter disappointment, although it wasn't a suprise he would get rejected.

"Hey, kid. What do you want to eat?" Dante asked and poked Nero's shoulder.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and gave Dante and Eralane a quick look, as to make sure they were there. "Huh? Oh... I don't know..." he mumbled and looked around. "Are they selling any drinks with no alcohol?" he asked.

"Why? How old are you?" Eralane asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm almost 19... But I don't drink alcohol..."

"Oh, well, you can have water or milk. But I tell you, the nords around here are too manly for their own good and weaklings are often called 'milk-drinkers', so don't mind if they give you funny looks for not having an ale", Eralane chuckled and called a waitress to their table. After the waitress had taken their order, Eralane asked with a hushed voice: "Have you heard any rumors of dragons nearby?"

The waitress straightened up and leaned her chin on her hand. Her eyes were dark red and her skin was blueish grey, and she had pointy elf ears. Eralane had called people like this Dark Elves, or by their other name Dunmer. "Well..." she started, "I heard the town guards speak about a dragon circling around near Winterhold College, but I'm sure the mages there have that one covered".

After they had eaten they decided to go to the College. Eralane had some unfinished business with them and she said they had a really big library that could have information of the Elder Scroll. And she doubted that the College mages could bring down a dragon, because weapons would deal greater damage on it than magic. Before leaving Windhelm they had bought some extra healing potions and some arrows made of – much to Dante and Nero's suprise – glass. They talked a lot on their way to the north.

"By the way," Eralane started, "Back in the inn, you said that you were... demons, or something. Does that affect your bodies?"

A mischievous smirk rose on Dante's lips and he walked close behind the woman in black. "Affect our bodies, how?" he murmured in a stupid flirtatious tone. Nero snorted and pushed his hands deep into his pockets. He decided to ignore the fact that Dante had forgotten about her promise not to flirt with Eralane, and same seemed to go for Eralane as well.

She smirked and pushed Dante further from him. "You're such a jerk!" she giggled. "What I meant was: does being demons affect your healing speed and taking damage?"

"Well yeah, it does. But I'm still glad you brought extra potions, since our last encounter with a dragon didn't end so well", Dante said with a sigh. Then the smirk returned to his face and he turned his face back at Eralane. "Being demon also increases one's stamina, if you know what I'm saying".

Eralane laughed and punched Dante playfully and kept walking forward.

Nero slowed down his pace temporarily, being tired of being the third wheel. He continued walking at his normal speed when he was far enough that he couldn't hear the two so clearly anymore. Just to be sure, he lifted the headphones still hanging on his neck on his ears and pressed the play button. Of course they didn't work. Nero took a deep breath and let it out as a frustrated sigh. He decided to keep the earphones on his ears since they warmed them up nicely.

As they arrived to Winterhold there were no sight of any dragons, but instead they were greeted by a small town that had most of its buildings destroyed. And in the other end of the town there was a long bridge that rose high off the ground and led to a castle-like building.

"That's the college over there", Eralane said and pointed at the castle.

"What happened in here?" Nero asked and glanced around. He wasn't very eager to talk to Eralane, as it felt like she would steal Dante from him, but he didn't want to be the grumpy and rude one all the time.

"I don't know, to be honest... But the way I understand it is that the College messed up somehow and the city was destroyed. Many nords hate mages and the College isn't very liked", Eralane explained. "Anyways, we should go in. Let's see if Faralda let's you enter", she said and walked towards the bridge.

"Who's Faralda?" Dante asked and followed Eralane with Nero.

His question didn't get an answer, but they found out soon enough. There was a woman standing at the entrance to the bridge. She was tall, as tall as Dante, and that sort of freaked Nero out. She had a greenish, golden skin and she wore robes. She was an elf as well, one could tell by her appearance and ears. She greeted Eralane, but stared guietly at the two white haired men. Her accent differed from the others they had heard along the journey. This person seemed so... sophisticated.

"Hello, Faralda", Eralane greeted. It looked amusing when she stood beside her, since they had a huge difference in height. "My friends here aren't mages, really... But we're on a mission together, so could you allow them to enter?"

Faralda scanned the men with her eyes, and snorted. "You two look... Absolutely ridiculous" she said and shook her head. Apparently she was talking about their hair and clothing. "Very well. You may enter. As long as you behave", she said with a threathening tone.

As they walked past the tall elf Eralane whispered to the men following him: "That's a High Elf alright. Some call them Altmer. Some of them are a bit cocky, but that's just their nature".

It was not that warm inside the college, as there were no fireplaces, but it wasn't cold either. It was a pleasant temperature. The light sources inside were some hovering light balls of sort. Eralane led them downstairs to a place she called Arcanaeum, but it appeared to be just a big-ass library. There was a green skinned man standing behind the counter. You couldn't really call him pretty... His lower teeth sticked out of his mouth and he looked angry.

"He's an Orc, or Orsimer. He's sort of an elf, but still not quite... They can be grumpy, but they're really tough and good fighters and blacksmiths", Eralane whispered as they walked to the counter.

The Orc lifted his head and looked at Eralane and her company. "What is it... Here to buy some books?"

"Um, not exactly... We're here to ask you about the Elder Scroll", Eralane said. "Do you know where it is?"

The man snorted and sounded somewhat amused. "The Elder Scroll? Why would you think I knew about its location? And even if I did, why would I tell you?" he asked.

"You know I'm the Dragonborn, right. It appeard the Scroll plays an important part in slaying Alduin. I need it. Do you have any leads?"

The Orc snorted again and walked off the counter to get some books from a shelf. He returned with two books which he placed on the counter. "There you go. It's mostly nonsense, but see if it helps."

Eralane thanked and took the books. She was about to walk away from the counter, but stopped and started searching her bag as if she'd remembered something. She placed three books on the counter and said: "Orthorn says 'hi'". Then she went to sit down near the wall. She pushed the other book to Nero who was standing closer.

"And what should I do with this?" Nero asked and quirked a brow.

"Read it, you dumb-ass", Eralane said with a sarcastic mocking tone. "See if it says anything about the Scrolls location or people who know about it."

Nero sighed and sat down on the chair a bit further from Eralane's and Dante sat between them. He opened a book and started reading.

After some time they returned the books to the Orc librarian who asked it they contained anything useful. Eralane shook her head. "Mine had just some common lore about the Scroll and some history. It didn't say a word about its location, other that nobody knows it. What about you, Nero, was it?"

"The book was fucked up. I didn't really even understand what it was about."

"Yeah, the author, Septimus Signus... He seemed pretty messed up in the head", the Orc explained. "All he ever talked about was the Scroll. It was like an obsession to him. Haven't seen him in a while."

"Is he dead?"

"Dead? Oh, no, at least I hope so. I remember him having an outpost in the north of here. I can mark its whereabouts on your map, if you'll let me", he offered. He drew a faint circle on Eralane's map around the northern coast and ocean.

"Thanks Urag", Eralane said. This was the first time she mentioned the Orc by name.

Urag snorted. "Just get going... And bring in any rare books you find on your travels."

"Of course. Bye now", Eralane said and led the way out of the college. "Well then. Let's go find Septimus", she chirped. "Finally something's going right!"

"Weren't we also supposed to kill a dragon that was sighted nearby?" Nero asked, slightly irritated by Eralane's sloppyness.

"Oh, you're right..." Eralane muttered with a thoughtful face. "Well, we're heading north now, but we aren't going far from the College. Who knows, maybe we'll run into it."

"Like this?" Dante said and pointed up in the sky towards north. They could clearly see a creature circling around the mountain tops and roaring every now and then. Maybe it was to inform other dragons that this was their area. "It's pretty huge now when it has its wings spread. But it's still smaller than Alduin."

"Yeah, and Alduin is the only black dragon there is. At least I think so. Let's go kill it then. And uh, be careful. If you die, I won't bother to bury you", Eralane warned.


	6. Feelings, feelings

fI skipped the whole fighting scene and I'm sorry, but I can't write action _ Even fluff or smut seems easier for me to write.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Feelings, feelings<p>

"Take this!" Dante yelled and shoved his sword through the dragon's jaw from below, making it screech shortly and then collapse as Dante pulled Rebellion out. After the dragon had collapsed its skin started to burn like a piece of paper. Soon it seemed to be in flames and a bright white light flashed right through Dante who was standing in front of the beast. "Holy-", he gasped and jumped aside and faced Eralane. The white light was flowing directly into her with an amazing speed and a loud humming. All that was left of the dragon after the light went off was a huge dragon skeleton. Dante couldn't help but to stare at Eralane with his mouth and eyes wide open. "What on earth was that?" he asked.

Eralane wiped some dirt off her armor and smiled with a relieved face. "I sucked the dragon's soul. It powers up my shouts", she explained. "It looks painful and sometimes terrifying, or so I've heard, but it doesn't really feel that way. It's actually a pretty pleasant feeling."

"I see", Dante huffed with amazement. He put Rebellion on his back and looked down at his feet. "That was pretty damn impressive", he said and made Eralane blush slightly and chuckle. He looked at the snow on the ground and noticed some red spatters on it. It was one bloody fight... The thought made him chuckle, until he realized that the spatters were spread wider and it looked like someone had been dragged around. He followed the bloody snow with his gaze and his eyes met Nero. "Oh, crap..." he muttered and rushed to the boy.

Nero was barely conscious when Dante approached him. He had got a direct hit from the dragon's spiky tail when it had landed and his abdomen was pierced from several places. The pain had faded and he only felt it when he tried to move around, since he had lost so much blood while Eralane and Dante were still fighting the dragon. He was ashamed of himself for underestimating the creature as he did. Just because it wasn't a demon didn't mean it wouldn't be as dangerous as one. He should've realized... A sharp sting on his stomach made him grimace as he felt Dante's arms wrap around him and hold him tight. He saw Eralane give Dante a potion in a red bottle, that was soon lifted on his lips and slowly emptied into his mouth.

"That will heal some of the damage done inside his body... He still needs medical attention. If he was a human he would be a goner by now..." Eralane said with a worried tone. "We're close to Septimus's assumed location... Do you think you can carry him?"

Dante nodded and carefully stood up while holding Nero in the princess style. The movement of Dante standing up made Nero clench his teeth and cough a little. "I'm sorry, kid. Just bear with it for a while..." Dante whispered and walked behind Eralane.

They had to go to the assumed outpost using an old boat, since it seemed to be inside a huge floating iceberg. There was a wooden hatch and under it ladder down inside the ice. Dante lifted Nero carefully on his shoulder and made him groan quietly. It was amazing that he was still awake, provably thanks to the potion. Dante got down the ladders and while still holding Nero on one shoulder he took Rebellion from his back and peeked behind the ice wall. Eralane came down the ladder behind them and took out her bow and went ahead. She returned quickly and motioned Dante to follow. They went deeper into the cave and found an old man working on something that looked like a big metal cube.

Eralane led them deeper down to the cave and Dante went next to a wall with Nero and put him down gently. "Hold on", he muttered and took off his jacket and placed it on the ground. Then he lifted Nero carefully on it and wrapped it around him. "Stay still for now, okay?"

Nero stared at Dante with a dazed looking expression. _'You idiot'_, he had thought when Dante had wrapped his coat around him. Not that he had any complaints; he could use being hurt as an excuse for getting attention from Dante, and the coat was really warm and smelt like him. When Dante had gone to speak with Eralane and the weird old man - whom they now knew to be Septimus – Nero curled inside the coat and closed his eyes.

A moment later he was awaken by Dante gently unwrapping his coat off Nero and ruffled his hair.

"Time to wake up, kid. Can you walk?" Dante asked and offered to help the boy up.

Nero gripped Dante's shoulders tightly and carefully pulled himself up with his help. He moved his lower body a bit to see if it still hurt. The bleeding had stopped and the pain was mostly gone too. He nodded silently and rubbed his eyes with his fists drowsily.

"D'awww, poor baby", Eralane chuckled and made Nero frown. "Sleep well? You spent the whole day curled up in there".

"What time it is?" Nero asked quietly. His voice was hoarse and tired.

"It's early. The sun's just risen and it's probably freezing cold outside", Dante answered and pulled his coat on. "Thanks for keeping this warm for me", he chuckled.

"It's better if we get going now. Septimus said we need to go to a place called Blackreach. He marked the location on the map, and I know the place... It's a Dwemer ruin, so it will take time to get through. I haven't been inside yet", Eralane spoke as she collected her things into her bag.

Dante helped Nero climb out of the cave by pushing his butt with both of his hands. For doing so he received a kick on his head. He chuckled and looked up at Nero and caught a glimpse of his face that now looked like it could easily melt the whole iceberg. Even his ears were deep red. Dante chuckled and followed the boy up the ladder.

The entrance to Blackreach went through an ancient ruin, just as Eralane had said. The whole place was well lighted and made of stone. Some parts were made of metal and their color resembled gold. It was kind of the Sci-fi side of Skyrim. There was some fog floating around the ruins.

"Alright, let's go. But be careful, it's likely that we'll run into some nasty creatures, and these places are filled with all kinds of traps. When we get deeper we'll run into pale twisted creatures called falmer. They're blind, so I want you to just stay still and make no sound while I'll shoot them down from hiding, got it?" Eralane said with a smile on her face. "Good. Let's go. And be careful, watch out for the dwemer machines".

When they got deeper and deeper into the ruins, the amount of creatures guarding it increased. They even ran into those pale creatures Eralane had mentioned. Then they got into a fight with the biggest thing so far, a huge robot-like thing made of dwemer metal and it seemed to work with steam. They fought it, and when it finally collapsed, it was right into Nero's direction, making the boy back up a few steps. As he walked backwards the ground under his foot suddenly wasn't there, and he fell down into a hole, letting out a small yelp.

"Nero!" Dante gasped and went to the hole. He couldn't see the bottom of it. He turned to Eralane. "I have to make sure the kid is okay. Is there any other way out of there?"

"As if I knew... But I think so. I'll go look for one, but it can take hours to find it."

"I don't care, as long as you do. If I don't see you in four hours or so, I'll make my way out by myself. And don't worry about my health; if I fall on my legs I won't take damage", Dante said and jumped into the hole.

The fall went on longer than he had expected, and much to his surprise, it had a rough turn in the end of it and it made him fall off his legs and slide for the rest of the way until he bumped into something that groaned.

"Kid? That you?" Dante asked and sat up to look at the boy. It wasn't dark in the bottom; the blue light in there seemed to come from strange glowing mushrooms on the walls that were no longer the same as in the ruins above. Plus, Nero's Devil Bringer gave some light.

"Yeah, who else could it be?" Nero grunted. He was lying down on his side his legs pulled close to him. "Why are you here? I was almost certain you would go with Eralane and ditch me into this crap..."

Dante leaned over Nero and noticed a pout on his face. He was sulking... How adorable. Dante chuckled and stroke Nero's shoulder. "Nah, I couldn't leave you here... You're my partner, remember? And Eralane's just someone we met a couple of days ago. She's not important."

"Oh? But still important enough to make you eat your words and lie to me?" Nero asked and turned his face to Dante. His eyes looked like tears could come out anytime. "You promised you wouldn't flirt with her anymore, remember? You betrayed me in a matter of minutes!"

Dante swallowed and looked away from Nero's eyes. "I... I'm sorry, I honestly forgot..." he stuttered and turned his face back to Nero. "I promise I'll stop. This time for real."

Nero snorted and turned his back to Dante. "Yeah, sure... whatever... I'm not buying that crap..." He let out a deep and sad sigh. "Dante, you... You mean the world to me... It may not show, but... still... I want to trust you so bad, but how's that possible if you can't even keep a simple promise? And I... I just wanted you to notice me instead of her... But you're not interested, so I... I honestly don't know why can't I just give up... I'm sorry", he spoke. The whole time his voice sounded like it was about to break. He felt Dante's arms pick him up from the ground and press him against Dante's warm chest. He blushed a bit, but wrapped his arms around Dante's torso as tight as he could and hid his face on his neck. It was really warm and felt nice against his cold nose.

"Kid- ... I mean Nero... I..." Dante sighed and started stroking Nero's hair gently, messing it between his fingers. "I have a reason for... flirting... I guess I could say that... I mean, I..." he sighed again, more nervously than before.

Nero could feel Dante's neck heating up. He pressed more against it and looked up to him a bit.

"I'm sort of... Trying to kill my feelings... I mean-" Dante stuttered and blushed. Wow, what a weird reaction. "My feelings... I'm confused... I felt strange about you... You're a guy and a friend... I shouldn't think of you that way... So every time I got weird thoughts about you I flirted with Eralane and tried to get myself together... I'm sorry... It really shocked me when you said you like guys and more specifically me..."

Nero blushed. "You just admitted that you were thinking about me pretty much all the time", he said and almost giggled.

"Shut up..." Dante groaned and tightened his hold of Nero. "So I have feelings for you... You happy now?"

Nero closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Dante and breathed out happily. "Yeah..."

Dante stroked Nero's hair and breathed his scent. He nuzzled on his hair and closed his eyes squeezing the boy tightly against himself. He opened his eyes and stared at Nero for a minute.

Nero noticed his stare and lifted his head to look at Dante. "What is it?"

"You know, Eralane said it can take hours to find a way out of here..." Dante answered and stroke Nero's arm. "Just wondering what it would be like to... kill time with you", he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Nero snorted and punched Dante gently. "Old pervert..." he chuckled and pressed against Dante again. "There's no way I'm doing that..."


	7. Spending time

First porn I've ever written so... uh... I never said I was good doing this, just better than in writing action : D But hey, a complete chapter with pretty much nothing but, well, porn, so... Don't like, don't read. I feel a bit embarrassed now... ^_^"

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. Spending time<p>

Dante's fingers traced on the boy's pale skin, exploring everything under the boy's shirt. He touched Nero's every muscle and caressed his clavicle like it was something fragile and treasurable. He lifted his head to look at Nero's blushing face. A small smirk rose to his lips. "Who's the pervert now?"

"Still you, jackass", Nero grunted and looked away from Dante.

Dante snorted lightly and continued with Nero's body. He lowered his head to kiss the boy's abdomen, causing shivers run through his body and make Nero blush even more. Pleased by this Dante lifted his shirt and began kissing up the boy's body finally reaching the nipple. As he kissed it, a small moan escaped Nero's lips and made his squirm in embarrassment. Dante smirked and kissed the chest area and returned to the nipple, this time to nibble on it a bit. He felt Nero's arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer. Dante rested on his left elbow and moved his free hand around the boy's body while still woking on the nipple with his mouth. He traced the line of the boy's pants and reached for his belt, starting to unbuckle it carefully. He looked at Nero's crotch, a smile on his face.

"It's rude to stare..." Nero groaned quietly and glared at Dante with an 'I'm-trying-to-be-mad-but-I-can't-because-I'm-too-aroused' face.

Dante smirked. "I remember you implying you didn't want this?" he chuckled and touched Nero's groin. "You're adorable."

"Shut the fuck up, old man..." Nero sighed and closed his eyes.

Dante unbuttoned Nero's pants but was then pushed away. He blinked in slight confusion as Nero sat up in front of him.

"Take your coat off. I don't want to be the only one touched here", Nero said and tried to approach Dante, but was being pushed back down by the man.

"Oh, but you will be..." Dante said and held Nero down by his shoulders. "I don't want this to take too long. We'll do more later."

"What, you afraid that Eralane will pop out somewhere? Didn't you say it can take hours for her to find here?"

"I never said how long I would bang you if you got me too much on the mood", Dante smirked, obviously as a joke, but still, Nero got the point. Dante unzipped the boy's jeans and pulled them off, careful not to take off his underwear as well. Then he moved to the upper body and removed the hoodie covering it, kissing up his neck as he did so. He kissed Nero's chin and took a small pause to look at the boy before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Nero answered the kiss and sucked on the elder's upper lip gently. "I would've never guessed that you were the gentle type..." he murmured and kissed Dante again, wrapping his arms around him and running his fingers through his white hair.

"It's just that I have no idea what I'm doing..." Dante admitted. "I mean, since you're a guy..."

"It's not that different from doing it with a woman... Not that I have experience, though..." Nero mumbled and stroke Dante's sides with his legs.

Dante left Nero's embrace and leaned on his other elbow again while the free hand reached Nero's lower body. "Hey, kid... Are you a virgin?" Seeing Nero blush brighter than ever was a sure yes and made Dante snicker. "No, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just that I'm sorry to take your virginity like this. In a cave in some old ruins", he said before Nero had a chance to defend himself. He touched Nero's visibly hardened member through his underwear and saw Nero's expression soften on the spot. He rubbed it gently with his palm and kissed his nipple, getting a few quiet moans out of the boy. "I wonder if it echoes in here..." he murmured with a smirk.

Nero was getting impatient and thrust his hips upwards to get more friction. He groaned as he felt Dante's hand on his press harder through his pants and shut his eyes tightly. "Enough with the... foreplay..." Nero grunted between his clenched teeth. He heard a suggestive tone leave Dante's mouth. For someone who had no idea what he was doing, Dante was being damn self-confident. Nero grabbed Dante's belt and unbuckled it with trembling hands, and touched what was inside through the underwear. He lifted his face to meet with Dante's smirk. "It's uh... A bit bigger than mine..." Nero muttered with a blush.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you", Dante chuckled and carefully pulled off Nero's underwear. "Spread your legs", he said and motioned the 'spread' with his hands.

Nero blushed deep red. "What? No!" he yelped and covered himself with his hands.

"This isn't the time to get shy, kid..." Dante laughed. "Fine. Get on your fours then", he said and turned the boy around.

Nero obeyed with a slight embarrassment. "Why am I the only one naked..." he groaned and felt Dante position himself behind him and laugh at his remark. He was just about to say something offensive at Dante for laughing at him, but his thoughts were like washed off by the sudden sensation in his groin. He let out a moan as Dante took a few slow strokes on him. His breath shuddered as he suddenly remembered how aroused he had been just moments before. "Dante..." he whispered and closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

Dante smiled and bent over Nero to kiss his neck while slowly pumping his length. After the kiss he licked his neck all the way from the base to his hairline, making the boy shudder under him. "Nero... This sounds stupid, but... what should I do next?"

Nero frowned. Surely he was kidding, right? Just teasing him with his awful jokes. Although, his tone was... Nero turned his head a bit and looked into Dante's eyes. "You're serious?" This was the first 'lost puppy' expression he had seen on Dante's face. "..."

Dante looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'll just try something, okay? Tell me if it's bad", he said and turned Nero's face away.

Nero smirked. Poor Dante. He couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at the face Dante had made. Apparently he could be cute too sometimes. Nero gasped as he felt something touch his entrance. Something warm and wet... He moaned quietly as 'the something' pressed on him and slowly slid inside, making him gasp. It was a finger that Dante had spit on to make it easier to put in.

"Is this alright?", Dante asked.

Nero nodded and felt the finger go deeper, and then it was pulled out completely, and re-inserted. He moaned louder when the finger touched a certain spot inside him. Nero's arms trembled and he had to rest his weight on his both elbows as he gasped for air. "M-more..." he whined in a voice that sounded embarrassing to his own ears and made him blush a little. He heard Dante grunt and pull the finger out, just to add another one inside him. Nero groaned and clenched his teeth. For a little while two fingers felt uncomfortable, if not painful, but the feeling went by quickly as the fingers brushed the spot again. He gasped and pushed himself against Dante's fingers to get them deeper more quickly. Nero moaned loudly and forgot all about being embarrassed and naked in front of Dante, and all that was circling in his aroused teen-ager's mind was intense pleasure.

Dante removed his fingers and took out his cock that had been getting harder by any moan the boy had let out of his mouth. He spit on it and lubricated himself, and pressed against Nero's entrance. "I'm sorry if this hurts", he whispered and started to slowly push inside Nero. The boy moaned and whimpered as he went in. He stopped when he was halfway in, and breathed for air. Nero trembled a bit. "Are you alright?" Dante got a few nods for an answer, and after a while he started moving. Slowly, and careful not to hurt the boy. He let out a low growl every now and then. Nero was pretty damn tight... Until he hit that certain spot again, and Nero relaxed like being in drugs and let out a loud groan, accompanied with heavy gasping.

"Oh... h my god..." Nero moaned and tried to look for something to hold onto.

Dante knew he didn't have to hold back anymore, now that the boy was relaxed, and he pulled out almost completely, and pushed back in with a greater force, making Nero arch his back and moan so loudly it could be called screaming. The sudden thrust must've gotten him off-guard.

Nero dug his Devil Bringer nails into the ground and held tightly onto it, while the other hand helped him to stay up while Dante thrust into him, hitting the sweet spot on every thrust, making him groan. He started to feel numb in his hips and his toes curled up from the pleasure he was getting from the older man. Dante was thrusting into him with great force and a steady pace. Nero moved a bit and pushed himself against Dante to meet with his thrusts and to get him deeper.

Dante groaned and gripped both sides of Nero's hip and forced him closer with every thrust, picking up his pace a little. He bent over Nero a bit, taking his length into a firm grip and made the boy arch his back again and groan his name. It got Dante closer to coming than he already was, and he started to stroke the boy while keeping up his pace and force. Nero screamed and repeated Dante's name over and over again with a high pitched voice. As the moans got more frequent and louder Dante felt warm liquid cover his hand and Nero trembling and gasping.

A wave of pleasure had just washed over Nero and his toes felt like they would pop off. He groaned loud when Dante still kept pounding into him. However, Dante came soon after him and Nero felt him thrust deep with great force, and heard him groan in a way that sounded a lot like growling. He felt something fill him and it felt rather nice.

Dante pulled out carefully and leaned lightly on Nero. "I was... planning to get laid while in here... But... Not with you..." Dante panted happily and nuzzled on Nero's back. He tied his arms around the boy and turned on his side, pulling Nero with him. "But I'm happy."

Nero turned around and hugged Dante with still trembling arms and smiled.

Dante looked at him and made a worried face. "Hey, what's that...? On your face... You're smiling? Is something wrong?"

Nero snorted at Dante's fake concern and shoved him gently. "Shut up..." he chuckled. "I'm tired..."

"You go ahead and sleep. I'll dress you up and wait for Eralane", Dante offered and heard a faint hum from Nero, as an agreement. He stroked the boy's hair softly and kissed his forehead with a tired smirk.


	8. Elder Scroll

I told you I was bad at writing action :P But nevermind that. I feel like I wrote too much Blackreach and I just had to get them out of there.

Chapter 8. Elder Scroll

Eralane pressed a button behind a huge pot made of clay, and a hidden, hatch-like door opened not to far from her. It led into a tunnel that wasn't covered with flat stone like most places in dwemer ruins. Instead, this tunnel was dug inside dark an unshaped stone, and its walls were full of glowing mushroom. She picked some of the mushrooms on the walls and put them in a glass container in her bag. She followed the tunnel for quite a while before coming to a dead-end. After searching the walls for more buttons, she found a small switch behind some rocks. Eralane turned it and caused the wall in front of her rumble and open the path for her. After following it for just a while longer and looking behind the corner, she saw a small cave, and in the middle of it was Dante.

Dante was holding sleeping Nero on his arms, and was startled by Eralane's sudden enter to the cave. "By Sparda, don't you know how to knock?" he joked nervously, but relieved.

"Sorry, sorry", Eralane laughed. "It did take a while to find here, like I said, but I think we're closer to our destination now", she said and went behind Dante to look at Nero. "So... how was it?"

Dante's heart skipped a beat and he could feel blood rushing on his cheeks. Shit, did it really echo in the ruins? Or had Nero just been **that** loud?"Um... How was what?" he asked and managed to keep the trembling from his voice.

"Spending a few hours in a locked up place with a gay teenager? I bet it was awkward. Especially 'cause he likes you", Eralane teased and poked Dante's cheek.

"Oh, right... Well... Alright, I guess?" Dante said letting out a relieved sigh. He shook Nero awake and lifted him up a little. "Let's go, kid. Still gotta find the Scroll", he spoke. Nero rubbed his eyes a little and stood up, making a painful grimace. Dante looked at him and stood up himself as well. "Are you alright?" he asked. Nero rubbed his lower back and nodded with a frown.

Eralane bursted into laughing. "Oh my gosh, did you land on your butt when you fell?" she snickered and had hard time holding back laughter while Nero glared at her with his eyes still half shut. Both Dante and Nero of course knew the real reason for the back-ache... "I'm sorry, it's just..." she tried to hold a poker-face but failed miserably. "Sorry. Let's get going. Poor baby", she grinned and ruffled Nero's hair.

The rest of the way towards the place where the scroll was went smoothly; they didn't run into too many enemies and managed to get into Blackreach in one piece. When they took their first step inside the massive cave, everyone's breaths got caught in their throats. The place had glowing mushrooms in it, and not the small ones like in the cave where Dante and Nero were stuck in, these ones were huge, and radiated blue light all over the cavern. The place had some elements similiar to Dwemer ruins, but it was clearly something even Eralane had never seen before.

"Wow..." Eralane breathed. "Let's get going... And uh... watch out for falmer and other things..." she said and led them down to the cavern.

The path zigzagged between the tall light blue mushrooms and dwemer structures. Suprisingly they found a giant inside the cavern. Even Eralane couldn't really explain why, or how it had gotten inside. There were not too many falmer near the entrance to Blackreach, but the further they got, the more falmer showed up. They came close to a huge dwemer building that looked more like a castle. It was very well preserved and there was a huge orb hanging over it that glowed with warm light.

Dante stepped on the building's lower level and looked around. He saw a woman in rags walking around the place. "Um... Hello? What are you doing in here?" he asked cautiously. None of the expected to see another human inside the cavern. Eralane pulled Dante in hiding with a swift motion.

The woman turned to the direction of the voice with a shocked face. She glanced around cautiously and ran towards other humans around the place.

"Idiot. Did it cross your mind that they might not be friendly? I don't know about your world, but Skyrim is full of bandits!" Eralane hissed and peeked around the corner. "Damn it... Now they're aware of us. We'll have to fight them..." she said and pulled out his bow and readied an arrow.

"Now wait a minute, I don't fight humans!" Dante hissed. "Maybe they're friendly!"

"If they were, they wouldn't be looking for us with weapons unsheated. They're with the falmer", Eralane pointed out and stepped out from hiding, aiming quickly and sending the arrow through the chest of one of the ragged humans. It made others turn at their direction and charge towards them. "You have your principles, and that's sweet, but you'll have to forget about them while you're here", she said quickly and shot another arrow.

"Damn..." Dante grunted as he took Rebellion off his back. A man in similiar rags as the woman before charged towards him with a dagger, and Dante blocked the attack with his sword. He didn't swing his sword at the man; instead, he pushed him down and kicked him unconscious. "We don't have to kill them", he shouted at Eralane. Nero wasn't using his sword either. He slammed people against walls and floor with his Devil Bringer and made them unable to stand up.

Eralane didn't seem to have a problem with killing them, and snorted at the males. "At least kill the falmer. And stand back", she said and ran further from the people. She turned around and positioned herself into an offensive looking posture. _"Fus Ro Dah!"_ echoed through the caverns and sent falmer and their human servants flying through the air. They landed on the hard stone floor or hit the walls. Some cracks were heard from their bodies and blood stained the stone, and nobody moved after it. Eralane sighed and clapped her hands together.

As she was about to say something, another, louder sound echoed inside the cave and made them all jump. They turned to the direction of the sound, just to see a dragon fly out of nowhere and land on the ground near them. Dante grabbed Nero in the bribal style just in time to dodge a fire breath attack. The dragon was bronze colored and had black pattern on its wings and tail. It was very different from the dragon they had fought earlier near Winterhold, as the earlier one had white-blue skin and long black spikes on its back.

"Well", Eralane sighed. "I didn't expect to see one of you in here. More souls for me!" she screamed and pulled out a dagger from her belt. She jumped at the dragon that was facing other direction and sank her dagger into the scales on its shoulder. The dragon roared and shook its body. "Hurry up, guys!" Eralane yelled and pulled out her dagger and stabbed it deeper in another spot on the dragons back.

Dante swinged Rebellion at the dragon and hit its neck, making it back off a little. "Not so tough now, are we?" he teased.

"Guys, back off. I've got this", Nero yelled and told Eralane to come off the dragon. After the two had given Nero some space, the boy uncovered his Devil Bringer. He streched his arm towards the dragon in a swift movement and a transparent bigger replica of his arm appeared in the air and grabbed the dragons tail as Nero fisted his hand. He pulled his hand back with a grunt, and then with a spin on his heels he threw the dragon off the building to the rocks on the cavern. He panted slightly and straightened his back and turned to look at the other two. Dante was standing next to Eralane with a sort of proud look on his face, while Eralane was spacing out with her mouth and eyes wide open. "What?"

Eralane shook the suprised look off her face and laughed. "Man, you've got to teach me that! Is that some sort of magic? How does it work?" she asked went closer to him and grabbed his devil arm.

Nero pulled his arm back from the woman. "Sorry, that's kinda a demon thing... I don't know how it works, to be honest..."

"How in hell did a dragon end up in a cavern like this?" Dante mumbled and looked around the place. "It must've been really dumb..."

"Or really smart. It could've hidden himself in here when the ancient nords hunted all dragons down. But I have to say it was careless enough to get trapped in here... I kinda pity the poor thing. Anyways, let's go."

After killing the dragon they moved on to a puzzle-like stand. Eralane took a ball made of dwemer metal out of her bag and placed it on a matching hole on the stand. The ball rolled and the floor next to the stand started to sink. It created a spiral staircase leading around the stand to a room below blackreach.

It wasn't long until they got into a room with a massive round blue structure in the middle of it and some kind of mirrors in the ceiling. Above the massive ball there was a console of some sort. It had buttons and a pedestal. Eralane placed a dwemer-looking cube on the pedestal and it locked in tight. The buttons opened and were pressable. Eralane glanced at the two men with a shrug and went near the buttons.

"I guess we'll have to figure out which buttons press and when. I wonder what they do", she said and pressed one of them. The massive blue structure turned slowly. Eralane chuckled and pressed another button that made the mirrors above the structure move. "This won't take long. You two take a look around and grab anything that looks valuable."

Nero went down from the level with the pedestal and walked around near the top of the structure that was now moving. "Dude, there's a skeleton in here..." he mumbled and motioned Dante to come to him.

Dante looked at the bones and turned the thing around with his foot. "Nasty... Oh, wait, look there's a note", he said and picked a paper from the floor. "Meh, some poor guy tried to solve the mystery and ended up dying in here...", Dante said and dropped the note. The mirrors stopped into a position that made a bright white beam go through them and hit the center of the round structure.

"Another button opened", Eralane said and pressed the button. The cube in the pedestal next to her started glowing and pretty much floated above the pedestal. A chest-like container came down from between the mirrors and landed above the round structure. It opened from the middle and revealed a gold colored scroll inside. Eralane came down and walked to the scroll. She picked it up carefully and placed it on her back. She turned at the two men and shrugged with a wide grin. "Let's go back to Septimus", she chuckled and got the cube from the pedestal.


	9. Cicero

Chapter 9. Cicero

Nero inhaled deeply as they stepped out of the elevator leading out from Blackreach. The cool air felt good on his face and inside his lungs after all the time spent in the cold and damp cavern. He looks around the place and realized they were on a mountain of sort. The place was very different from the place where they had entered.

"I wonder just how big Blackreach actually is. I think I saw other exits in there too", Eralane said and walked next to Nero and looked at the boy. "Are you alright?"

Nero blinked a few times. "What do you mean?" he asked and glanced at Dante who had his eyes wide open. He seemed to be suspicious about what Eralane knew about the two of them.

"I mean first being wounded by a dragon so badly that you could've died and then falling into a hole in ruins. Must have hurt at least. How's your abdomen?" she asked and moved her hand to lift Nero's shirt.

Nero pushed the hand away and placed his own on his stomach. "It's fine. The wound has already healed", he answered with a small smile. The cold air felt nasty when it got to the wound, but that was easy to bear. "And the fall didn't hurt that much. The hole had a turn in the end of it so it was more like a very steep slide."

Eralane snorted with a smile. "Let's get back to Septimus. And then I have to take care of some other business that doesn't include dragons and Alduin."

"Wait, what?" Dante snapped out of his thoughts and walked swiftly to Eralane. "What other business? I thought this was important! You know, saving the world from an evil dragon? Besides, it's the only reason why Nero and I are here. And we need to get home sometime soon!" he stated.

Eralane waved her hand as to silence Dante. "I don't want to waste all my time in dragon hunting, you know. I have other duties as well. It's maybe my destiny or what so ever, but I have a life outside the prophecy as well", she spoke. "Let's just get this cube back to Septimus, and then we'll travel, okay? It'll only take... a few weeks or so."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Nero growled silently. Eralane ignored the boy and walked past both of the men.

After reaching Septimus's outpost, Dante and Nero waited outside while Eralane went to talk to the man. It was cold outside, but it didn't make any difference to pay a 2-minute visit in an ice cave and return to the cold. Nero sat on the boat that they had taken to reach the outpost and leaned his chin on his knees. He was pissed at Eralane for making him wait. He wanted to get home as soon as he could, now that he'd got Dante to himself.

_ "I swear, if Dante still flirts with her, I'm going to punch her so bad she's too ugly to flirt with..." _Nero thought when he watched Eralane climb out of the cave. He sighed before opening his mouth. "You think we could head south now? I can't stand the weather up here", he asked with an irritated tone.

Eralane turned to look at the boy. She smiled. "No, I'm sorry. Not yet. First we head west from here and follow the waterline. Then we'll go where we're told to. Maybe it's south", she chuckled and stepped on the boat, followed by Dante.

"I'm hungry..." Nero groaned and leaned on Dante's shoulder as they kept walking. The sun was setting and the air was getting colder.

Eralane stopped to look behind her to the two men. Then she looked around her and said: "There are no towns from Winterhold to Dawnstar, so you'll just have to bear with it for a while. We're almost there."

They kept walking and soon there were buildings ahead and Eralane led them towards them. But before they got to the town or even saw it completetly, Eralane stopped in front of a door that had a bit of blood in the snow next to it. She looked at the two men and walked to them. "This is the Dark Brotherhood. My family. No matter what they seem to you, please, don't cause trouble... They're all very dear to me", she said and went to the door.

"What is life's greatest illusion?" asked a whispering voice that sent chills to both Dante's and Nero's backs.

"Innocence, my brother" Eralane asked. The door then welcomed her home with the same chilling voice and Eralane pulled it open motioning the two men to follow. Eralane led them down the stairs and deeper into the cave.

As they got to the main area, they saw two strange people: a little girl with beast like eyes and pale skin, and a jester with red hair and amber eyes. The jester was busy cleaning around an iron coffin that stood in the corner, and didn't pay any attention to them, but the little girl walked to Dante and Nero and looked at Eralane.

"Are these your friends? Why did you bring them to our Sanctuary?" the girl spoke. Her style of talking wasn't child-like at all.

Eralane nodded. "Dante and Nero. They're from another world and got here by accident. I'm helping them get back. Don't know how, though", she explained. "They'll help me slay Alduin."

The girl turned to the two men. "My name's Babette. Don't get fooled by my looks, I'm actually over 300 years old. Vampires don't age", she smiled. "That's Cicero over there. He's... charming, in a way. But don't pay attention to him right now. You should go to talk to Nazir. He's the redguard downstairs", she said and left to tend a small garden in the opposite corner than the coffin.

Eralane led the confused men to the lower level and they met a dark-skinned man sitting at the dinner table. There was some food on the table, and it made Nero even hungrier.

"Listener, you're back! How was the contract?" he asked cheerfully. "And who are your two strange-looking friends?"

"It was a good kill. Silent and stealthy", Eralane grinned.

As Eralane explained the situation again to Nazir, Nero looked at Dante with a suspicious face. "Do you think these guys are... assassins or something?" he whispered.

"I think so... I mean, they have an alcemy lab and a fricking corpse lying around in a creepy iron coffin... And the way they talk too..." Dante whispered back at him. "But I don't think that's our business..."

Eralane picked a few plates from the table and motioned the males to follow him. "You said you were hungy, right?" she said and led them to the master bedroom and put the food on a table in there. "We'll spend our night here and leave in the morning, so... eat". She took one of the plates and started eating something that looked like elephant's snout... Food on the other plates was better looking, thank god.

In the next morning Eralane led the men to the common area again. They grabbed something that Nazir had prepared for them as breakfast and walked to the upper level with the coffin and the alchemy lab. Eralane walked to the coffin, where the jester was again, this time just looking at the shrine under it with a thoughtful face.

The jester turned his face quickly to Eralane as she walked closer, and his eyes widened with joy and a huge grin spread on his lips. "Listener!" he cried out with a voice that startled both Dante and Nero. The jester then clung to Eralane's neck with a warm hug. "Ohhh, Cicero was so worried when the listener was gone for so long..." he moaned with a sad face, that quickly changed back to happiness. "But it's okay now 'cause your back!" he said and literally jumped.

Dante and Nero looked at each other slowly.

"I'm here for another contract", Eralane said politely and made jester move out of the way immediately. She walked to the coffin and stood there silently.

Dante and Nero stared at her and then at the jester who was observing Eralane with a smirk on his face. As Eralane stepped further from the coffin, the jester jumped in front of her.

"Are you heading out?" the jester asked with a sad face. "You're already leaving poor Cicero?"

"I'm sorry, Cicero, but I must go... These two need my help and I have many things to do", Eralane said and patted the jester's shoulder.

"Take me with you! I'll be great help to the Listener!" Cicero chirped with his high-pitched voice.

Eralane thought for a while and nodded. "Alright, you were a great help last time. But you go home when I tell you to, got it?"

"Of course, dear Listener! Cicero will obey!" he declared proudly.

As they stepped outside the Sanctuary, Nero pulled Eralane closer and hissed: "Seriously? We're bringing this lunatic along?"

"Calm down, kid", Dante said and pulled Nero further from Eralane. "I'm sure you'll get used to him. At least he's not as annoying as one jester I met at Temen-ni-gru years ago..."

"Yep, listen to your elders", Eralane said with a smirk. "He's a really nice guy when you get used to him."

Nero sighed, slightly annoyed by the situation. "Where are we going?"

"Solitude. It's the capital of Skyrim, for now, so I bet you'll be amazed. It's nothing like the cities we've been in so far", Eralane said as she led the three men towards west.


	10. Sleepy

I've been busy so it's been a while since I've last written Ó.Ò I'm sorry, have some cuddles! Short chapter but I needed something in between here to continue the actual story... ^^" Well, summer holiday, plenty of time to write.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10. Sleepy<p>

"Can you shut up!?" Nero nearly shouted in annoyance and pulled his hair, gritting his teeth.

The jester took a hurt expression on his face and puckered his lips. "Oh, Cicero is so sorry, child. Traveling with the listener is so joyful it makes the jester want to dance!" Cicero smiled and danced a few steps before laughing with his usual high-pitched tone.

"You're just so fucking annoying!" Nero yelled and clenched his fists.

"Hey, kid, calm down... We don't want any trouble", Dante consoled the teen.

"Are you sure, old man?" Nero spoke slowly as a response to the nickname "kid". "Don't you agree? Don't say you enjoyed listening to his muttering and giggling **all the way** from whateverStar here?"

"I won't. I didn't. But we still need Eralane's help, so let's not harm her... friends. We don't want assassins after us", Dante said patting Nero's head.

"You two can stay at the inn while Cicero and I deal with our gig", Eralane suggested. "It'll take days to get back, and I could use someone warm under my covers when I return from such a tiring trip", she smirked, winking at Dante.

Dante gave her a troubled smile, almost feeling Nero's glare on his spine.

As Eralane left with Cicero, telling them the job could take two to seven days depending on where the contract would be located, Nero kicked his shoes off and collapsed on the bed in Winking Skeever. "Gosh..." he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I could use a holiday..."

Dante sat next to Nero on the bed and placed his hand on Nero's leg. "Well you've got one now. We can take it easy while those two are gone and... maybe try making pizza..."

Nero smirked and lifted his head to look at Dante. "Having withdrawals?"

"I'm not addicted, kid..."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that", Nero faked a pitying smile and leaned back on the pillow, closing his eyes. Soon enough he felt the air above him heat up and a weight landed on softly on his neck. He smiled and opened his eyes to see Dante hovering over him his head placed on Nero's collar-bone. "What is it?"

Dante nuzzled against Nero's neck with his eyes closed, and Nero felt his eyelashes brush against his skin. "Getting here was so tiring..." Dante murmured. "I need a holiday just as much as you do..." he positioned himself better and his upper body lied on Nero.

Nero stroked the older hunter's head with his Devil Bringer. He couldn't wipe the stupid happy smile off his face when Dante acted like he did now. It was so different from before, and when they were with Eralane. He snapped out of his thoughts to faint snoring. He lifted his head a little to look at Dante, and felt something wet leak on his neck. "Ew, Dante...!" Nero hissed and pushed the man awake. "You're drooling! I've told you you're getting old, haven't I?"

Dante blinked in confusion. He mustn't have realized he had fallen asleep.

"How old are you, really? How long do you even live?" Nero asked and poked Dante's white head.

"It's a secret. And I don't know", Dante smirked. "Guess we'll see."

Nero wiped the drool from his neck with his sleeve and tied his arms around Dante, pulling him closer. "Take off those clothes and let's sleep..."

Dante smirked. "Sleep or... actually sleep?" he asked mischievously.

"Do you seriously think you can get it up in that condition? Don't make me laugh. You'd just embarrass yourself", Nero laughed mockingly.

"Don't underestimate me, kid..." Dante smiled lazily and lifted himself off the boy and rolled onto the other side of the bed. "Help me out of these", he murmured with a stretch of his upper body, inviting Nero closer.

Nero pulled the long red coat off the man and threw it somewhere in the room, causing Dante to groan after his piece of clothing and whine something about not ruining it with such reckless handling, as if it wouldn't get ruined in combat sooner or later. Nero couldn't care less. He traced his fingers on Dante's shirt un-buckling it and pulled off his belt so that it wouldn't feel bad if he slept with his pants on, as Nero had seen him do earlier. He opened the man's shirt and touched the pale skin under it. His body was muscular, as expected. Even he was a grown man and some body hair was almost certainly cover grown men, Dante didn't have too much of it. And in addition, it was light. Not as light as his hair, but lighter than his beard, so it didn't show much anyway. Nero placed his whole palm on the man's stomach and moved it around feeling his abs and skin in general, completely spacing off.

"I'm hard..."

Nero looked up at the older man's face, which he had covered with his forearm only showing a tired smirk and a faint blush. Then the boy looked down to the man's pants and quickly turned his face away, blushing hard. "God damn it, old man..."

"And you said I couldn't get it up", Dante laughed. His tired and quiet laughter made him sound like he was drunk.

"You didn't get it up, I did all the work here while you just lied still..." Nero grunted. "I'm not touching that", he said soon after and took off his own clothes as well and lied down next to Dante.

"I wasn't going to ask..." Dante whispered. His forearm still covering the upper half of his face, he felt Nero press against his side and curl up for him to hold. He lifted his arm to look at the boy. "Aren't you afraid that someone might see you do that?"

"What if I want them to see it, faggot", Nero growled against Dante's neck. "You're mine and don't you go forget that."

Dante couldn't help but smile to the boy's angry response. By Sparda he was adorable at times, no doubt about it. He kept up the bad boy image, but he was a real softie after all. Dante wrapped his other arm around Nero and placed the other one on Nero's hand that was resting on his belly. "I won't. Don't worry about it."

"And you will tell that woman when she gets back that you're not available. Hit her with it. ... Literally, if you want", Nero joked, though using his normal serious tone.

"...You want me to tell that I'm with **you**, like, **exactly** that part...?" Dante asked carefully, sounding troubled.

Nero lifted his head and stared Dante dead in the eye. "Why? Is it embarrassing?" Even his voice sounded threatening, his brows were furrowed sad-like, and he was pouting, although it was clear he was trying not to.

Dante stared at the boy silently with the still troubled face before shaking his head. "No, I... I suppose it's not... It's just... I don't know... She thinks you as a child, so doesn't that make me a... pedophile?"

"Yeah, of course. You're the nice uncle that gives children candy and lures them into his car..." Nero sighed and put his head on Dante again. "I'm not underage, and she knows it. It's her problem if she doesn't like it, not ours..."

Dante scratched his beard and pressed his face against Nero's head. "I guess you're right... I'll... I'll tell her when she tries flirting again..."

"Good boy... Let's go shopping tomorrow and see if we can find anything to put on a pizza", Nero sighed happily and closed his eyes, feeling a smile form on Dante's face against his head. He felt some reckless movement and when he opened his eyes, Dante's pants pretty much flew across the room to where his coat now was and Dante covered both of them with the blanket on the bed removing his shirt also. He then used his hands to remove rest of Nero's clothing as well leaving only his underpants. Nero chuckled as Dante smiled child-like and pulled the boy into an embrace under the covers. The soothing scent of the half demon made him slowly drift off into dream world.


	11. Pizza

Two chapters in 24 hours, I owe you that, don't I...

There was one thing that always kind of bothered me, but was still pretty cool. Nero never got to know that Dante is a son of Sparda. I watched through all the cut scenes, and every time Sparda was mentioned, Nero wasn't there, except for this one time with the Savior, but it wasn't stated clearly that Dante was his son. And when he asked "Who the fuck is Dante?" Nobody explained it to him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11. Pizza<p>

Dante woke up to something moving against his body. He didn't need to open his eyes to identify "the something" as Nero, who had just woken up as well. As the boy pressed his face against Dante's chest and tied his arms around his body, Dante couldn't hold back a smile. He looked over Nero's head to see that the camp fire still had embers and they warmed their surroundings nicely, even the rest of the cave was snowy and damp. Dante squeezed the boy tighter against himself with a sigh, going through the day before in his mind.

_They walked on the streets of Solitude looking around for things to buy for the pizza, since nobody in Skyrim knew how to make one and they would have to do the dough themselves as well. On the marketplace around the well they overheard a conversation between two nord travellers._

_ "I swear, that troll was huge! I've never seen a troll that big!" the other one said, terrified. "It attacked me on the road, and I was lucky to make it out! That thing is dangerous, we have to inform the Jarl!"_

_ Dante and Nero looked at each other and stepped closer to the men, saying they'd take the job. At first the other man didn't want to tell the location of the troll's cave, as he didn't think they would get out alive. After some convincing and stories of fighting a dragon alongside the dragonborn made him loosen his tongue._

_ "If you can do it, I'll pay you for your trouble", the terrified man stated._

_ "Nah", Dante said. "Just buy us some tomatoes and meat." Nero snorted in amusement._

Inside the cave after the troll (that wasn't even **that** big) had been dealt with, things quickly escalated to the point where the two hunters were eagerly undressing each other and kissing fiercely. Dante laughed at that memory, Nero had been so horny, like some kind of animal. It hadn't been like days earlier in Blackreach, with only Nero being naked and made love to. This time it had been both sided and pretty, well, hardcore. "How many times did you come anyway? I lost count", Dante laughed out loud. He felt Nero's face heat up against him.

"S-shut up you damn animal... You and your ridiculous stamina..." Nero growled. "My ass is still numb and it's difficult to move my legs."

"I warned you, didn't I? Of what would happen if you got me to much on the mood", Dante teased and sat up to look towards the opening of the cave. "It looks like it's getting dark out there. This was a nice nap. And I'm hungry. You promised me a pizza..."

Nero laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah, let's go back... " he stood up with Dante's help, his knees weak. He had to lean on some rocks around him for a while and he could feel the older man silently laughing behind his back.

"Have you ever though, that this might be our past?" Dante asked suddenly when they were walking back to Solitude.

"What do you mean?" asked Nero.

"Think about it. Isn't Skyrim much like the medieval times they teach about in history books? Minus the dragons, though. But that could just be censored content. Maybe if we 'invent' pizza here, it's not the same when we go back to our world", Dante explained.

Nero had a seriously troubled expression as he thought about what Dante had just said. "No... It's not possible. Eralane said there are no demons in this world. Only the... daedra, or something like that. And in our world, demons are everywhere! Besides, we don't have elves or lizard and cat people, and in our world people can't do magic."

"Extinction, outlawing... And Sparda did shut the gates to demon world, didn't he? Sealing himself off as well. But still demons are there. All we know, the daedra might as well be demons."

Nero held a small pause and looked at Dante. "I never thought you'd be a religious one, knowing about Sparda and all..."

Dante stopped walking and thought for a while. Then shook his head and kept following the boy. "It's... Common knowledge, you know... Of course I know about Sparda..." _He doesn't know? I mean, we did stuff together in Fortuna and that folk worshipped Sparda as a god and nobody told him? Huh... _"But still. It is possible."

"No, I think it's not. We'll ask Eralane. She promised to tell us about daedra anyways", Nero said and kept walking.

It was almost closing time at the market stalls when they got back to the city, and the man with the troll problem greeted them happily. "You made it! Did you slay the troll?" he asked.

"Yeah, not a big deal. Did you get what I asked?" Dante said.

"Yes, here. Thank you for your trouble", the man said and gave a basket of tomatoes and meat to Dante and left.

"Heh, yay. Now, let's buy some flour and milk and eggs, and all the other shit we need for the dough", Dante said happily and lead Nero around Solitude buying stuff they were planning to use. Once they got back to the inn, they asked if they could use the kitchen, which they could, with a small price of 5 gold.

The pizza took two hours for them to make, since neither of them really knew how to cook. Dante had just always ordered pizza, Nero had lived with Kyrie and Credo since he was little. However, they managed, and it looked quite normal, and smelled good. Although with a thicker base. They carried the pizza to their room and placed it on the bed.

"Oh, nice. I was getting hungry."

Dante and Nero were both startled by the voice and turned quickly towards the door. In the corner on a bench sat Eralane with her jester companion. "When did you get back?" Dante asked, surprised.

"Not too long ago, the contract wasn't anywhere further than Morthal. So, what's that?" Eralane asked and pointed at the pizza. "It smells good."

Dante let out a groan. "If I had known we'd have to share, we would've made another one... I'm glad you don't eat much, but what about that guy?" he said and pointed at Cicero, who was writing on some book. A journal?

"He doesn't eat much either. Let's save him some of that... thing. He's busy right now."

"... No, no, that can't be right... ah, foolish Cicero...", the jester muttered and blacked out some words he had just written and continued writing with a very focused face.

"I have read his journals", Eralane whispered to Dante and Nero. "He has a really sad back story, really... He wasn't always like that."

Nero turned his face to look at Eralane, and noticed that she truly felt sorry for the jester. Nero turned his face away and looked at the pizza, that was now missing a piece. "So, Eralane... You said you'd tell us about the daedra later, didn't you? Now would be a good time..." Nero said. Dante looked into Eralane's direction as well, while munching on a piece of pizza.

"Well, I guess I did... What do you want to know?" Eralane asked.

"Start with the basics. We want to know how much they resemble the demons in our world", Nero said.

Eralane cut herself a piece of pizza, imitating Dante. "Well... Daedra are said to be born from the blood of Sithis, the dread father of Dark Brotherhood. There are 16 or 17 daedra princes that have the power of manipulating people and communicating with them, sometimes even taking a form of humans. They have created vampirism and werewolves on Nirn, and give gifts to their champions to use in their name. They're much like the divines, except mostly evil and they can't create anything, unlike the nine divines created Nirn and put their whole being into it vanishing from this world. All the princes have their own plane of Oblivion, where their worshippers go after they die. They aren't the only daedra though, just the most powerful ones. There are also some lesser daedra that can't always even talk. Such as summonable atronachs and other creatures like that. And dremora's but they can speak. They only come here to destroy, though. Or to serve their summoners for a short time before returning to Oblivion". After finishing her explanation she looked at Dante and Nero. "You said you were part demons, right? As far as I'm concerned, daedra can't, or do not even want to reproduce. Especially not with humans they think are far below them."

"Well", Dante started. "Many demons also think humans are below them... 2000 years ago there was this one demon Sparda, that turned against his own kind to protect humanity and slew many demons by himself and shut himself away with them. He became a hero among mankind... After 2000 years passed, he got free", Nero looked at Dante, confused, "and married a human woman who bore him two sons before he vanished... " Dante looked at Nero. "Me and my twin Vergil."

Nero's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he stared at Dante.

Dante looked at Nero for a while and continued to explain about demons to Eralane, who listened very curiously.

Later in the evening when Eralane and Cicero were asleep, Nero went to sit next to Dante in the inn's downstairs. "You've got to be kidding..." he mumbled. "Son of Sparda. That's thick."

Dante furrowed his browns a little and looked at Nero with a smile. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course I don't! I thought you were serious at first, but did Sparda actually even exist? It's just religious crap", Nero grunted.

"Ouch", Dante laughed. "You know Trish?" he said and waited for Nero to nod. "Yeah, well, she's a replica of my mother, that was used to lure me into a trap many many years ago... Back then I slew father's old enemy, Mundus. But enough about that... Why did you think your priest whatever-his-name-was wanted you to capture me? He wanted to melt me into the statue to get Sparda's powers. Others have tried that too... One guy did manage to get Sparda's powers, but he didn't know how to use them, so I killed him with Vergil when I was about your age."

Nero was still very confused of the sudden discovery. "Well... What happened to Vergil? Where is he now?" He immediately regretted asking that question, as he saw Dante's expression grow painful and he sighed.

"I... I had to fight him. He also tried to get the powers of Sparda and take control of the world... Though he... ended up killing himself..." Dante said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Nero said, worried. Dante assured him it was alright, and he couldn't have known, but Nero still got up and went to sit on Dante's lap, wrapping his arms around the man and hugging him tightly.


	12. Out of the closet, Dante

This fic can get really really long. It's about the half-way of what I have planned and there's still so much stuff to do o.o" Oh well.

Chapter 12.

Nero woke up as someone pulled his blanket off uncovering his half-naked body. The boys eyes blew right open and he tried to get a hold of the blanket as it was removed, while trying to cover his body. He glared at Eralane, who held up his blanket and eyed his torso with a smirk.

"Jeez, kid. You've got some muscle after all", she snickered in a jokingly seductive way. Dante looked past Eralane from behind her and took a good look at the younger hunter's naked upper body, before smiling widely and giving a suggestive expression to the boy.

Nero could feel his cheeks heat up and he left the bed quickly searching for his clothes.

"I'm sorry to have you two sleeping on the same bed, but I didn't think either of you would've wanted to share your bed with Cicero. No offense", Eralane said turning to the jester, who just waved his hand in his usual cheerful way. She then looked at Nero with a wide smile. "Although, I don't think it was that unpleasant for **you**, you teenage faggot! How was the night? Any awkward boners or dreams?" she teased.

Nero grunted and pulled his jeans up. "Shut up..." he muttered while buckling his belt. He dressed up very quickly and picked up his sword and gun.

Eralane looked at the firearm curiously, but decided not to ask about it. "Well, we should get moving. We have to take the Elder Scroll to the Throat of the World so I can learn a new shout. We'll go through Markarth."

"Why do we have to stop there? Can't we just go straight to the mountain?" Nero groaned.

"I have some business there, but don't worry, no jobs. No stealing or murdering", Eralane said and turned to Cicero. "You'll have to get back to the Sanctuary when we go there. You know why, right?"

Cicero's expression darkened visibly and he nodded with a pout.

They stopped on an abandoned campsite near the river for a quick snack before continuing on. They caught some fish from the river, mostly by Cicero who stabbed them with his dagger as they jumped in the air, and grilled them over the fire.

"Grilled salmon with just salt is... surprisingly good", Nero mumbled while munching on the fish. He glanced up on Dante, who seemed a bit reluctant to eat. That's what you get for getting too used to just pizza. He chuckled a little.

Eralane had also noticed Dante's prejudiced expression, and moved closer to him, lifting her legs on his lap and stroking his cheek with her palm. "What's the matter? Never tasted fish before?"

"Oh my god!" Nero gasped indignantly and stood up. "Can't you just... Just keep your hands off him for like 2 seconds!?"

Eralane blinked innocently. "But I didn't touch him on our way here, did I?"

"But you tried! I saw you reach for his ass when we were walking. And your eyes are all over him all the fucking time! Dante, you promised to tell her" Nero yelled and turned his look to Dante, who now was significantly redder than before.

"Promised to tell me what?"

Dante scratched his beard, embarrassed, and gently lifted Eralane's feet off his lap. He took a deep breath. "Well..." he stopped to look at Nero, who was glaring at him, pressuring him to go on. "I... Well, we... ... I slept with Nero and now we're... together", he blurted, the last word coming out only as an awkward whisper.

Nero slapped his forehead. "Dante's gay. Deal with it."

"I'm not gay, kid..." Dante grunted.

"Okay. Bisexual, whatever. Point it, he's mine. So hands. Off."

Eralane stared at the two for a while with her mouth open and eyes wide. She swallowed awkwardly and moved further from Dante. "Oh... Well... I'm happy for you. ... Really."

Nero quirked an eyebrow and gave her a suspecting look. "Aren't you sad you don't get to fuck him? To sleep with a half-demon?"

Eralane chuckled. "As interesting as it sounds, I wouldn't have gone that far... I just... Like to flirt with men. Besides, I'm married and have a daughter. Cheating is not my thing."

"Wow... I wouldn't have expected that... You don't seem very... motherly or... 'wifey'... You steal and murder", Dante said with a frown.

"It's just my job", Eralane chirped and stood up to get more fish in her bowl. "Let's just eat now and get going".

Later in the evening when they reached Left-hand mine and were about to go inside the walls of Markarth, Cicero approached the two demons. "Well, this is where poor Cicero must leave your company. But Cicero is curious, however. How does the Listener trust you so much, she wants to let you walk away with the secrets of our family?" he said threateningly and leaned towards the two.

"Dude, chill", Dante said. "We're leaving this world after this is all over, possibly forever. Your secrets are safe with us."

"Cicero, what are you doing?" Eralane called from the gates of Markarth. "You should get back to the Sanctuary."

Cicero turned his face back to his usual wide smile and answered. "Oh, yes, of course Listener! Cicero was just saying goodbye to our friends! I will go now, back to the Sanctuary! Dear Mother needs her Keeper after all", he giggled and practically danced away.

Dante walked to Eralane. "Not that I'm not grateful to get rid of that clown... Why did you send him away?"

Eralane smiled. "My husband hates his guts. He's never too happy when I bring him home, even he's so adorable", she laughed and opened the gates.

Eralane's house was pretty near the gates and the marketplace, and the inn. Vlindrel Hall is what she called it. It was made of stone, just like everything else in the city, and before reaching the door, one ahd to walk up two staircases. On the inside it was very fancy.

"Mama!" came a voice from the kitchen area, and a little girl with auburn hair ran to the door, clinging on Eralane.

Eralane took the girl into a warm embrace as she kneeled down in front of her. "Guess what I found you when I was out?"

The girl smiled widely. "You got me a present! What is it?"

Eralane pulled out a small fabric doll with yellow wool as hair and button eyes and gave it to the girl, who was clearly very happy with it.

"Welcome home. Glad you remember to stop by once in a while", said a man, about the same height as Dante, but with long black hair and grey eyes. He had a messy short beard, and on his face a gentle smile.

"Farkas..." Eralane smiled and hugged the man who was about 30cm taller than her.

Nero turned his face to Dante. "Hug me."

"B-but kid, we have audience, I-"

"Hug me", Nero pouted and stared Dante directly into his eyes.

"... Fine..."


	13. From Markarth to Riften

Oh god it's been too long ó_ò I'm so sorry, I lost my plot-note so I can't remember what's up next and couldn't write anything, and then I ended up forgetting this whole damn thing. I promise (I will at least try to keep this) that I will write chapter 14

Chapter 13. From Markarth to Riften

Dante woke up to a gentle touch on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Nero's face hovering over his head.

The boy blushed and frowned. "You weren't supposed to wake up to that."

Apparently Nero had tried to discreetly show some affection by kissing his forehead. Dante chuckled a bit, rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. "Unh..." he groaned. "This is the last time I'm sleeping on a bed made of stone..." He sat up and stretched his back a bit. "Did you sleep okay, kid?"

"Yeah, because I'm not old", Nero smiled. "I got you some breakfast. It's on the table. Eralane said she'd be waiting for us outside the city walls."

"Thanks, babe", Dante said while pulling up his pants.

"W-what?"

The older man turned to look at the kid, whose expression was something indescribable. Like he was shocked, embarrassed, angry and confused at the same time. "Oh, sorry, I'm just testing, thought you'd-"

"Never. Call me that. Again. Got it?" Nero said, almost muttering and walked out of the room. About two seconds later he returned to the room, flustered and blushing. "Or do, actually, but not... Not just... ... I'll go over there..." he stuttered and quickly walked away without lifting his gaze from his shoes. Dante couldn't help but laugh at his younger companion.

Later when Dante catched up with Nero, they walked out of the city to find Eralane, Farkas, and their daughter Aeta playing with Banning's puppies with some other child. It was a bit weird, seeing the ruthless, flirtatious murderer thief, as they knew Eralane, actually having fun with children and puppies.

"I wonder if her family knows that she kills people for a living", Nero whispered.

"Not to forget stealing and flirting with other men despite being married..." Dante sighed. "I don't think so. But don't go ruin that, now."

"Of course not..." Nero muttered.

Eralane noticed the two and turned to a blond man standing next to the stables. "I'll be leaving soon, so see that Aeta gets home safely and keep her out of trouble."

"Of course, my thane", the man said.

She then turned to the direction of the two white haired males. "Good morning. I hope you've readied yourself because we'll be leaving for Riften soon.

"Riften? I thought you needed to take the scroll to that mountain somewhere." Nero said.

"Yes, we'll get there, but before that I have some business in the Rift", Eralane said with an apologizing expression. "Sorry boys, but it will have to wait for a couple of days. Farkas will be coming with us, if that's any comfort."

"How would that be any comfort?" Nero grunted. "Maybe you don't care about when you kill Alduin, but Dante and I won't get home before that, so just hurry it up, woman!"

"Woah, kid, calm down..." Dante said and took Nero by his shoulders.

"How can you be so calm? We have a life of our own as well and we've been away from it for days! This place doesn't have electricity, tap water, showers, pizza, cars or even proper toilets! The beds in this city are made of stone, old man, **stone**! I'm so sick of it! And my mp3 isn't working either!" Nero yelled pulling his hair. "I'd sell my soul for a can of soda! With a straw!" He growled angrily and walked away.

Dante looked after Nero with his eyes wide. He turned to Eralane and Farkas who both stared at him like waiting for an explanation. "Umm... I'm... Sorry about Nero... He's just uh, stressed from all this. And I get him, I want to go home soon, too."

"Reminds me of my brother, in a way..." Farkas muttered.

"I see... I'm still not changing my mind about Riften and all that, though. You're in my world now, so you'll have to cope with how things are done here for now", Eralane said.

"Yeah, I get that... I'll try to keep him happy."

"Please do. If nothing else works, screw him so hard he'll be too tired to complain. Every day", Eralane laughed.

"W-wait, what?" Dante stuttered and then looked away embarrassed, rubbing his forehead. "Oh my god..."

"Chill, it was a joke! ... Have you done it? Like for real?" Eralane asked curiously.

"Like I'm telling you..."

"So you have! Hahah, good for you!"

"Oh please..." Dante sighed and looked at Eralane's direction and saw the little girl behind her. "Wait a second, if you're taking your husband with us, then who's looking after you daughter?"

"Argis the Bulwark. My housecarl", Eralane said and gestured at the blond haired man standing further away from them. She stroked Aeta's hair and looked at her. "You'll be a good girl and listen to what uncle Argis tells you, right sweetie?"

Aeta nodded. "When will you be back?"

"Let's say in a week. Pa might come back earlier than that, but we'll see, won't we? I promise I'll bring you something nice", Eralane said and crouched down to hug the girl. "Alright guys, let's go."

They decided they were too lazy to walk and bought a carriage ride. Eralane rode behind them on her own horse that had been parked at the Markarth stables while the three men sat on the wooden carriage.

"What is... What did you call it... Can of soda?" Farkas asked.

Nero looked at the bearded man. "It's um... Soda is a sweet non-alcoholic drink that has bubbles in it. And a can is a small container for the drink", he explained. "The other things I mentioned are a bit harder to explain than that..."

Farkas nodded, clearly still processing the new information. Perhaps he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "You two married?"

"What? No! No, why do you think that?" Nero asked, a bit startled by the question and the innocent way Farkas had asked.

"My wife said something about him screwing you, or something, so I just assumed..."

"... Right... Can male couples even get married in here? Or female couples?"

"Of course they can. Everyone can get married despite their race or gender. To Mara's worshipers love is all that matters."

"Wait, so I could get married to a walking cat?" Dante just had to ask. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I married Eralane and we're from different races. She's a Breton while I'm a Nord. And Aeta is a Nord, but that's not relevant since she's adopted, but anyhow."

Dante nodded, and was quiet for a moment before turning back to Farkas. "Are you, um... I mean do you know that your wife, on her free time, uh..."

"Murders and robs people?" Farkas sighed deeply. "Yes. Yes I am."

When they got to Riften, Eralane gave them a small sightseeing tour around the town. Nero was feeling a bit sick so he soon forgot most of it. He had thrown up twice because of the not-so-smooth carriage ride, much to Dante's amusement. The city of Riften seemed to be built completely out of wood, much like Markarth was all stone. The city was practically built on water, and it smelled like fish in some parts of it.

"And there is the temple of Mara, where pretty much everyone in Skyrim gets married in. Behind it is the entrance to the Thieves Guild, so the thieves practically live in the temple of love's basement", Eralane laughed. "I'll be going there tomorrow morning, and will most likely stay there for quite a while before stealing something fancy for them, so that'll be tomorrow for me. You three must think of something else to do."

"I'll just go hunt something..." Farkas muttered.

"That's a great idea! Take those two with you."

Farkas looked at Eralane with a confused frown. "But love, I..."

"I know, I know, and that doesn't matter with these too, it's okay with them. Got it?"

"... You're saying it doesn't matter if..."

"Yes, it doesn't matter."

"... Are you sure...?"

"Yes, absolutely sure."

"... Okay... Well... I'll go grab an ale and rent a room from the inn..." Farkas said and left.

Eralane looked after him and chuckled. "Ahh, poor baby... About as sharp as a marble..."

"What were you two even talking about?", Dante asked.

"You'll see, darling. You'll see", Eralane smiled.


	14. Hunting

If the plot wasn't as important in this fic as it is, this chapter would have a nice gay threesome. (I'm sort of itching to write it and I feel so ashamed by it) Just sayin'.

Chapter 14. Hunting

Dante, Nero and Farkas watched Eralane go through a secret passage in a graveyard to get into the Thieves Guild's lair. As the coffin slid back to cover up the entrance after Eralane, the three men walked out of Riften through the south gate. The colorful leaves made Riften stand out from every other hold they had visited so far. The many different parts of nature made Skyrim look like it was all seasons at once.

Farkas walked the two further into the southern forests and stopped to look around, as if to make sure no one was there besides him. He sighed and turned to look at the two white haired part-demons. "This is it, then... Either of you ever hunted before? You're not going to do too well with just swords, you know..."

Dante and Nero looked at each other. "Well", Nero said, "we have our ways...". He wasn't sure what he could tell Farkas as he didn't know how tolerant he would be about non-humans. Although, walking cats and lizards are... Oh well.

Farkas scratched his beard, much the same way Dante did sometimes. "What ways?"

"Umm... I'm not sure how to explain, but Dante and I aren't from this world, and we have uh... Special... ... Magic..." Nero stuttered.

"Yeah, I know that."

Nero flinched. "You do?"

"Mhm. Eralane mentioned something about you two being part-something... Can't remember what she said precicely. Explains white hair and that arm, I guess", Farkas said calmly and pointed at Nero.

The boy frowned and looked down at his Devil Bringer. "... Have I had this thing uncovered for the whole time?"

"Oh yeah, you've been showing it around to everyone", Dante chuckled. "Funny that you didn't notice how people stared at you. I thought you were just ignoring it."

"By Sparda..." Nero grunted. He held a small pause and looked up at the older man. "Is it okay with you that I... swear in your father's name...?" He paused again. "It's still so weird..."

Dante shrugged with a careless smile. "Oh please, I barely remember the man. I don't mind."

Farkas coughed lightly to get their attention. "In case you were thinking about it, I don't mind that you two aren't human. I'm not really in the position to talk", he said and kept a long pause and looked around again. "After what I'm going to say now, I won't be able to talk to you, so don't ask any questions or it will be awkward for all of us, okay?" After the two had nodded, Farkas simply stated: "Hunt everything that moves. But watch out for me. I don't want to be hit with some weird foreign magic stuff."

Before either of them could answer to what Farkas had said, the black haired man had started to change. He opened the straps from his armor to allow it drop off him while his body stretched and changed into something different. Thick dark fur grew almost all over his body and his skin had changed to a darker tone as well. His arms became longer and his feet stretched into a more dog-like shape and pretty much everything about his face relocated and changed form, from ears to the tip of his nose he started to look like a wolf. Overall the transformation looked painful, but didn't take too long. Farkas ended it to a low growl and turned to look at Dante and Nero. His eyes had gone from silver to yellow, and there was nothing about his appearance that was similar to that of the man who had stood there few moments earlier.

Dante and Nero were left to stare after Farkas who ran off on all fours in search for prey. "Wow", Dante whistled. "That was unexpected. But awesome as hell."

"I know right..." Nero whispered. "... We should probably start looking for something. He'll catch something in no time..." he said and started to walk around the area. "I bet there are rabbits in the area. Or something. Or maybe a deer would be easier to spot..."

"... Can you trigger?"

"Can I what?"

"You know, unleash demon powers... transform into something more powerful...?" Dante asked. "If I remember correctly, I think I saw a glimpse of that in Fortuna... But I'm not sure."

Nero rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I can do that. Why?"

"Seeing that dude transform and run off like that made me want to trigger. It's been so long."

"Wait, you have a demon form too?" Nero blinked.

"Yeah, kid, you're not that special", Dante chuckled. "I am a half-demon after all. Did you seriously think that a child of something as powerful as Sparda would just have this human form?" he said proudly, though obviously joking. "Well then", he noted shortly and triggered into his demon form. The transformation was short and accompanied with a red glow.

Nero stared at Dante and went closer to him. He touched Dante's chest that had glowing cracks on it. "It's... Kind of funny how your clothes merge with you in that form..." Dante laughed a bit. His voice had a somewhat demonic echo to it.

The man changed back to his human form. "Now you. I want to see."

Nero obeyed and triggered, causing the spectral demon come hovering over him and make his eyes glow red.

Dante looked at the hovering image with a smile. "Your demon form wields Yamato. Heh. That's interesting."

"I wasn't able to trigger before getting the sword."

"I see, well I guess that explains it. Somehow", Dante said and stepped further away from Nero to look at the demon form better. His smile fainted and his face became serious. "... Also that..." He could see Nero become confused and tilt his head ever so slightly. "You", he held a pause to snort in a somewhat confused or amused manner, "look like Vergil..."

Nero transformed back to his human form. "Your brother, right?"

Dante nodded. "It's almost creepy, you know... I've never met any other demon with white hair and blue eyes, other than Vergil and I. If you'd only brush your hair back you'd look a lot like him. You even share bits of his personality... You both act like you have a dinosaur up your ass sometimes."

Nero frowned. "Gee, thanks."

Dante seemed to be very deep in thought. He looked down somewhere on the ground, not really focusing on anything. "You're... around 19 now, right?" He waited for Nero to nod. "That would be... ... No, I don't think... ... But it could be possible..."

"What?" Nero asked with frustration.

"You're an orphan, right? You know nothing about your parents?"

"Yeah, I don't, why?" Nero asked. His mood then darkened. "You don't think..."

"It's a bit disturbing thought, but you could be his son... ... That would make me your uncle... ... I don't really want to think about that..." Dante said while rubbing his forehead. "But I don't think that would be very likely, though... Verge wasn't really the fun, loving type... Despising humans and all... And we were, what, 16, 18, when he fell into the demon realm."

Nero thought for a while. "I don't consider myself very 'demonic'... It's mainly on my right arm anyway, and I only got this arm after injuring my shoulder. I don't really know the story behind it other than that... And I guess my demon form looks like Vergil because I use his sword to trigger. You said Yamato belonged to your brother", he muttered. "My looks then, probably just a coincidence."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Mystery solved", Dante sighed, sounding relieved. "Though, if it makes you feel better, I would still love you even if you were my nephew", he said with a wink.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Gross." He looked at Dante's still smirking face. "But I guess I'd like you too."

Dante pouted. "'Like' me? Damn, I said love and you just 'like' me?"

Nero puched him playfully. "Let's hunt now. Farkas will be back in no time and we've caught nothing so far."

A bit later in the forest, Dante was hunting in his demon form, literally just running around with demon speed and catching rabbits. His idea of fun, probably. Nero focused on bigger, slower prey, and stayed in hiding, facing away from Dante who didn't wander far away from the boy. A dark, furry figure seemed to jump out of nowhere and startled Nero, making him jump and back away as quickly as he could. He quickly identified the figure as Farkas in his werewolf form, as it hadn't attacked him. He turned to look where he had gone just in time to see his claws dig into Dante's chest as Farkas jumped on him, making him fall on his back. Nero's eyes widened in terror and he quickly stood up and yelled at the wolf. "Farkas, no! Stop!" he screamed and ran to them.

Farkas stopped, slightly confused. Dante used this short pause to transform back to his human form. "It's me. It's me, I'm not an enemy."

The wolf's eyes widened visibly, and it's fur fell off as Farkas reverted into his original shape as well. He pulled his hands out of Dante's chest and looked at the man. "You looked like a daedra. I'm sorry, I thought you were and atronach." He looked down at the blood on Dante's clothes. "How bad is it? Do you need help?" Nero had also kneeled down next to his loved one.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"I saw him practically impale you! Are you sure you're okay?" Nero asked.

"Like it's my first time..." Dante laughed. "You impaled me with my own sword once, remember? I'm fine, really." He looked at Farkas, who now seemed really relieved. "Uhm..." Dante mumbled. "You're uh... Naked... It's pretty awkward when you're sitting between my legs..."

Farkas didn't show any signs of embarrassment, unlike Dante and Nero who were both a bit red on their face. He calmly walked to where he had left his armor and put it back on, while the two others looked away.

They returned to Riften with quite a nice amount of catch. Eralane was already wating for them at the marketplace. She offered to bathe Dante to clean his bloody clothes and wounds, but both Nero and Farkas strictly forbid it. As the four of them walked to the inn, Dante glanced at the Temple of Mara behind them. He snorted at himself and followed the others inside.


	15. Oh, for the love of Mara

Chapter 15. Oh, for the love of Mara...

On the next morning Nero woke up without Dante. He was nowhere around the inn, and according to Farkas Eralane was spending time in the ragged flagon with the thieves guild. Farkas said he'd leave the town soon too, as he had received a job from someone in Riften. Apparently he was a mercenary of sort. Nero scratched his head as he exited The Bee and Barb. Dante hadn't left any kind of note for him, just kind of vanished. The boy circled around the marketplace, trying to find something to do. Grelka tried to get him do some light armor training, but he wouldn't need that. He didn't wear any armor, anyway. He leaned on the well in the middle of the marketplace and his eyes met a jewellery stand with one of those lizard guys selling behind it.

The Argonian looked at Nero and greeted him with a smile."Greetings honored friend. Can I interest you in some fine jewelry?" he asked and invited Nero closer. "If anything pleases the eye, don't hesitate to make me an offer."

Nero looked at the jewelry on Madesi's stand. Most of it was simple, gold or silver disks with a gemstone embedded into the metal. There were few necklaces that really stood out from the rest, and had more complex texture to them.

"Ah yes, the amulets of the divines", Madesi explained. "Each amulet signifies one of the Nine Divines", he paused for a moment to look at Nero in the eye. "Rumor has it that you and your red coated companion are from another realm unlike all of Tamriel."

Nero glanced at the Argonian before going back to eyeing the jewelry. "Yeah, they're true..." He pointed at one of the necklaces. "What's this one?"

"That's the Amulet of Kynareth. The goddess of the sky, air and wind, strongest of all sky spirits. Do take a closer look if you want to", Madesi said and lifted the necklace on Nero's hands. "It has an enchantment that gives its wearer strength."

Nero studied the necklace on his hands. On a first glance it just looked like an oval shaped piece of metal with random carvings and a gem on it, but taking a closer look revealed that the middle part of the amulet was in a shape of a bird. The material had a purple tint to it, and the blue jewel added to the effect. Nero thought with a pondering frown. "How much?" Might as well take something back home as a souvenir.

"118 gold", Madesi said. "But for you, traveler... Let's make it 70."

Nero squinted his eyes. "Is that a trick to get people buy your things? Saying they get a discount?"

"Not at all, land strider", the jeweler assured. "I would be honored if my jewelery would make it to another realm with you. Every piece of jewelry you see here is hand made by me. Every piece is close to my heart."

Nero scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, what the hell", he mumbled while reaching for a bag of gold attached on his belt. He poured the contents on the stand and count out 70, which he gave to Madesi, who did a quick recount.

Madesi put the gold in a strongbox inside his market stall and bowed slightly to the boy. "Enjoy your purchase."

Nero put the necklace around his neck. He looked at it again on his hand and stroke it's smooth surface with his thumb. He smiled a bit at himself and shook his head. He walked around the marketplace for a while, looking at all the things for sale, but was then interrupted with a familiar sounding chuckle. He turned around to see Dante sitting on a bench on a bridge to the market area.

"Seriously, kid. You walked past me twice already", he snorted.

Nero sighed and walked to Dante. "Where were you this morning? I waited you at the inn but you were nowhere to be found."

"I was just looking around, chill." He motioned Nero to sit next to him on the bench. Once the boy did, Dante's eyes found the unfamiliar object hanging from his neck. "What's that?"

Nero looked down at the amulet. He blushed a little. "Oh, uh, it's... I bought it from that lizard guy..." he looked at Dante's 'that's-so-cute-I-knew-you-were-a-softie' smile and quickly added: "I-I got a discount, so..." He felt a hand land on his head and mess his hair gently.

"Heh, cute. It looks nice on you." He lifted his hand off Nero's head and wrapped it around his shoulder instead. The act was followed by a question Nero though he would never ever have thought would come out of Dante's mouth. "Wanna get married?"

The question almost made Nero jump off the bench and stumble straight over the railing to the water. "W-w-w-what?!" he yelped, shocked and red all the way to his ears.

"Yeah, you know, at the Temple of Mara."

"Y-you can't just ask it like that! That didn't even sound a proposal, more like a 'wanna get high?' or something!" Nero stuttered and hid his face in his hands. "We've been together for a week or so!"

Dante laughed. "Oh gee, I knew your reaction would be awkward but this is something different."

Nero lifted his red face to look at the older man. "You're just fucking with me, aren't you."

"Oh, no. Eralane told me earlier this morning that people sometimes get married after knowing for only a few days because it's been so dangerous in Skyrim lately, and people are likely to die young. So it's not always so serious. So I thought that while we're here, and the wedding ceremony apparently takes less than a minute, we might as well do it", he looked at Nero's still flustered face. "So I kind of asked in a manner of... Wanna go steady. Or something... I don't know."

"... You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not!" Dante said. "Come on. Married here doesn't mean married in our world. You only live once, right?"

Nero stared at Dante. "Did you just YOLO me?"

Dante rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Oh you..."

The boy stared at Dante, then at his feet. "Well... I guess it would be okay... I didn't think you'd want to make relationships so serious so quick though."

"I don't. Really", Dante sighed. "But as I said, once we get back, we're not legally married. So that doesn't count", he smirked. "I hate to admit it, but guess how many actual relationships I've had?" he lifted his index finger. "One. With a guy."

Nero blinked. "I thought you said you hadn't been into guys before?"

"I'm still not. ... Except you of course... In case you didn't realize it yet, you're the one actual relationship I'm referring to here", he chuckled.

"Ohhh..." Nero snickered. Then frowned. "That means you've just slept with random women then, huh."

"Um... How come?"

"Well since you're into girls so much, and not a virgin, and one night stands are rarely with close friends. So that equals sleeping with random women", he explained and held a long pause. "You don't have any STD's, right?"

"Jesus, kid, no. I never go unprotected. I don't want accident quarter-demon-babies", Dante snorted.

"... Yeah... Let's leave it at that..." Nero said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"... So will you marry me or not?"

Nero laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah you convinced me. Though we must hurry. We're leaving Riften tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. We'll have to do it today. Like in Vegas when people get drunk", Dante smiled. "Let's go talk to Maramal then, shall we?" He stood up and held his arm out for Nero to tie his own arm around. The two then walked into the Temple to arrange things.

Later when Eralane came back from the Ragged Flagon, all three men were waiting for her in front of the temple.

"What's all this? You have weird looks on you faces", she asked while pointing at each of them.

"I'm gonna marry this old geezer", Nero said, earning a frustrated look from Dante. "and then he'll be mine alone and there's nothing you can do about it." He smiled at Eralane mischievously.

Eralane chuckled. "You agreed to this?" he asked from Dante, who revealed it was his idea to begin with. "Well, good for you then. I'll be sitting on... his side", Eralane said, pointing at Dante while childishly sticking out her tongue at Nero.

"You can both sit there. I don't really give a shit", Nero said and leaned on Dante.

The wedding ceremony was short, as Dante had said it would be. Both individuals agreed to live a life together with words 'I do, now and forever'. Then they were presented identical gold rings (for free!) and the ceremony ended.

Some time after the ceremony, Dante and Nero had, unsurprisingly, gone missing. "Somewhere with no lack of privacy", Eralane had joked.


	16. Jorrvaskr

The quality of my writing has decreased since the first chapter... I'll attempt to fix that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16. Jorrvaskr<p>

Much to the demon hunter's displeasure, Eralane and Farkas decided that they need to stop at Whiterun before going to the Throat of the World. Something about Farkas's family, or something. Nero didn't bother complaining much, which was rather surprising, but considering recent events somewhat understandable. For the whole carriage drive Nero was clinging onto Dante and occasionally playing with the gold ring on his left ring finger. Dante laughed in his mind and held his arm around his newly wed husband. Farkas smiled at the two, but didn't stare at them.

In Whiterun, they headed for a wooden building that stood out from every other building in town. It kinda looked like an upside down boat. Farkas called the place 'Jorrvaskr', a place where he had grown up. The building itself had a very 'Viking' style to it, and according to Farkas it was the oldest building in Whiterun.

On the inside, Jorrvaskr was pleasantly warm. The smell of ale, smoke and roasted meat filled the air, making Nero's stomach growl. A big fireplace was located in the center of the hall, and some meat was cooking over it, creating the delicious scent. Around the fireplace there were tables, and around them were some tough looking men and women. Three of each gender. Other people inside the viking boat house included an old man and a younger one sitting on a bench close to the wall, and an old woman sweeping the floors with a broom. The people around the table all raised their heads to see who had entered the building. When they saw Farkas, two of them stood up from the table with smiles on their faces: a red haired woman and a brown haired man. Farkas walked closer to them, also smiling, and the three had a warm group hug.

Nero looked at the two closely. The woman was wearing an armor that was rather revealing compared to every other piece of clothing they had seen so far. Nero was worried at first, that Dante would start flirting again now that a bit of skin was showing, but there had been no significant change in the man's expression that would indicate such. The woman had freckles on her face, and her eyes were light grey, just like Farkas's and the other man's. She had green war paint stripes on her face, and overall she looked rather fierce. The type of woman you don't want to mess with.

The man beside her was wearing a brown-tinted armor with wolf head accessories on its belt and collar. The armor had a fur skirt of sort, and fur linings on gauntlets and boots. He had the same hair color as Farkas, and more studying of their faces revealed that they were identical. Minus the facial hair and hairstyle.

"It's good to see you, brother", Farkas said when they ended the hug. The woman crossed her arms and stared at Farkas, as if to say 'I'm here too'. Farkas noticed this and added: "And you too, Aela."

"Welcome home, ice-brain", Aela snorted. She had a commanding, strong tone on her voice, but she was smiling.

Eralane stepped between Dante and Nero to whisper to both of them. "The man is called Vilkas. He's Farkas's twin brother. Smart, confident, a skilled warrior, but hot-tempered and can be an ass sometimes", she then nodded to the direction of the woman. "That's Aela the Huntress. No relation to the brothers, but people around here call each other their siblings, so try not to get confused. She's strong and independent woman. The three of them are the head of this group, though Farkas had to give up his position when he moved to Markarth with me. Oh and they're all werewolves", she chirped.

"All of them? Even those others sitting by the table?" Dante asked.

"Nah. Those are 'the whelps'. Some of them are pretty new to the Companions."

"I think I've seen you two before", Aela said and stepped closer to Dante and Nero, making the boy a bit uncomfortable as he realized the woman was slightly taller than he was. "Ah, yes. Outside Whiterun, I believe. There are some wild rumors going on about you two."

"I see the word spreads quickly around Skyrim... They have rumors of us everywhere", Dante answered.

"I can see that the ones that have you travel with the Dragonborn are true. It's been a while, Eralane", Aela said and nodded at Eralane, who nodded back with a smile. "We were just going to eat. You're welcome to join us if you want to", she said and went back to the table.

After the meal, the Companions spread around Jorrvskr; some went outside while others went to the living quarters. Vilkas stayed at the great hall with Farkas, as the two seemed to have a lot to talk about.

Dante looked at the two talk and turned to Eralane. "I guess you didn't choose your hubby just because of his looks then? Because if you had, you would've picked the wrong dude. Vilkas seems far stronger."

Eralane shook her head. "But he's not. He's smarter and more tactic, but I don't need either of those. I've got wits of my own, and I like to be in charge and come up with the plans instead of just listening to them."

"So you picked Farkas because he was more useful to you?"

"No, of course not! I don't even bring him along too often anyway... But just look at him. He's such a puppy. Always following his brother around, doing as he thinks is best, looks up to him... So cute", Eralane chuckled. "And, he was the first Companion to be genuinely friendly towards me. Especially for Vilkas it took a damn long time to like me."

"I see..." Dante turned to look at Nero, who was sitting further away from them, smelling a tankard of Ale Torvar had brought him and turning up his nose. "You should've seen the first encounter of Nero and I. The kid seriously tried to kill me, pierced my chest with my own sword and all", he laughed.

"I find it hard to imagine... You're clearly older than him. Taller, and stronger also. But you were defeated by a teenager?"

"I uh... underestimated him. He has surprisingly much power in his right arm. Can throw me around like a ragdoll with it", Dante admitted. "Which is not pleasant, mind you." Eralane laughed.

Later in the evening Dante walked up to the boy and messed with his hair. "'Sup kid?" Nero let out a groan and leaned on the table. "You okay there?" the man asked, and noticed an empty tankard on Nero's Devil Bringer. "Oh c'mon, you didn't have to drink that..."

"...ccalled mee a milk-drinkerr..." Nero groaned, clearly drunk. "...I'm an addult *hiccup* sso I cann drink as mush as I wanz..." He finished his sentence and fell off the chair to the floor.

Dante shook his head and lifted the boy on his feet. "Come on lightweight... We better go to sleep. Let's rent a room from the local inn."

Nero clung to Dante all the way to the inn, The Bannered Mare they had visited on their first day in Skyrim. He waited him by the fire when he rented the room and was then carried upstairs and laid to the bed.

"You shouldn't start so big, kid. If you've never drank alcohol before, you should start with something that doesn't go up to your head so quickly. You might feel sick in the morning", Dante talked while taking off Nero's shoes and coat. Nero groaned in response. Dante went to lay down next to the boy and kicked off his own shoes as well. He closed his eyes, but soon felt Nero climb on his upper body. Dante smiled and stroke the boys hair. "Just sleep now, okay, kid? The longer you sleep, the better you'll feel in the morning. I think."

"I dun wanna sleep..." Nero muttered and lowered himself on the older man.

Dante opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Kid?" He felt his belt unbuckle. "Nero", he said and sat up. The boy was unbuttoning his pants with clumsy hands and a really focused expression. "Nero, stop... Go to sleep. We've got time tomorrow", he tried to reason with the boy, but was violently pushed down by his Devil Bringer. There was power in it even when Nero was drunk. Not good, for future reference.

"Juzt lemme do tis..." Nero mumbled and unzipped Dante's pants with his teeth. Probably trying his hardest to look sexy while doing it, but there was nothing sexy about a drunk and tired teen-age boy.

"Christ..." Dante whispered and covered his face with his forearm. With luck Nero would pass out before he got to doing anything. There were people downstairs, for fuck's sake. He felt how Nero took him in his grasp and licked. Dante sat up again. "Nero seriously. Stop. You're drunk." Dante was pushed down again, and this time held down as Nero moved his hand on him, slowly, tightly, while sucking on the tip, making him harder. "Hey..." Dante sighed. He couldn't move until Nero took his Devil Bringer off his chest and proceeded to pleasure him against his will. Dante felt a bit quilty for liking what the boy was doing, but there was little he could do to help it. He shut his eyes tight and leaned back on his head. "Shit... Nero..." he gasped and held back a moan. He felt how Nero let go of his dick, only for a moment to change from left hand to the right one, and then sucking it again. The demon arm felt different. It was rough, yet gentle. The difference compared to a normal human-like hand made it feel rather pleasant and... well, refreshing.

Nero looked up at Dante and circled his tongue around the tip of his length. "Does it feel good?" he asked. His speaking wasn't as blurred as before, but that didn't mean he wasn't any less drunk.

Dante let out a small moan and stroke Nero's hair gently. "Yeah... Yeah it does", he said quietly. Feeling the boy take more of him in his mouth, Dante felt a strong urge to push his head even lower. He did so very carefully while watching Nero's reaction.. He didn't want to make him feel unpleasant, or literally choke him. Nero whimpered a little, but didn't fight back. Instead, encouraged by the push, he decided to go for all of it. Dante felt his cock touch the back of Nero's throat, making the boy pull away from it.

Nero coughed a bit, drool all over his chin, but he quickly returned to repeat the process, trying hard not to gag. The short choking experience had aroused him to the edge, and the gag reflex didn't even bother him anymore.

With all of Dante's length in his mouth, Nero swallowed, making Dante groan and quickly cover his mouth with his eyes shut. Never before has a blowjob felt so good, he thought. He tried to keep calm, but couldn't help panting and gasping, trying to be as quiet as possible. "God... Nero", Dante hissed. "Stop... I'm going to..." he panted and sat up to hold on to the boy. As Nero didn't even slow down, Dante reached his limit. He came into Nero's mouth with a muffled moan and panting. He leaned on the boy, who swallowed and got up against Dante to kiss him. It tasted like semen, for obvious reasons.

Out of the blue, Nero pushed Dante back down, as violently as before. Dante blinked in confusion while Nero positioned himself between his legs and lifted them a little.

"I want to top you", he stated and tried to pull off Dante's pants.

The older man freaked out about this sudden turn of events and kicked the boy on his jaw, making him fall off the bed. Dante jumped up to help his partner up, and to apologize, but the boy was unconscious. The kick wasn't even that hard, luckily, but the alcohol finally got the best of him when he fell down. "Shit..." Dante mumbled and rubbed his forehead. He lifted the boy back on the bed and covered him with his jacket. He went to lie down next to him. 'I hope he won't remember all this', he thought.


	17. Group of Five

I'll make this chapter is a bit longer. Deal with it B)

* * *

><p>Chapter 17. Group of five<p>

Nero woke up in an unfamiliar place. The ceiling was strange, but still familiar, somehow. He turned his head a bit, resulting in sharp pain and dizziness. He groaned and held his head, panting because of a wave of nausea that suddenly flushed over him. The boy felt so bad he wanted to cry. A comfortingly familiar hand touched his shoulder.

"I brought you a bucket in case you need to throw up", Dante said and gave it to the boy.

Nero snatched the bucket from the older man's hands and vomited in it. All that came out was liquid that smelt awful. Nero coughed and emptied his stomach completely. He hanged his head low and leaned on his knee, whimpering helplessly.

"You good?" Dante asked, meaning if Nero needed to throw up again or not. The boy nodded, and Dante took the bucket away to Hulda waiting in the staircase, as she had promised to take it out for them. He returned to Nero and sat on the bed next to him.

"... hurts..." Nero sniffed while holding his templates. He was sweating all over. Dante held his hand on the boy's back, stroking it in a comforting manner. "Make it stop..."

"Sorry, I can't", Dante murmured and kissed Nero's forehead gently. "But don't worry. It'll get better soon. It was just one tankard after all", Dante snorted, "you lightweight."

"This isn't funny", Nero grunted with broken voice.

Dante smiled. "It is a little funny."

Nero lifted his head carefully to look around the room they were in. "... Are we at the inn...?"

"You don't remember coming here?"

Nero rubbed his templates. He remembered being in Jorrvaskr and being given a tankard of something by Torvar, the drunk of the group. Being called a milk-drinker and emptying the tankard as a dare... He remembered falling on the floor and being helped up by someone, and carried somewhere. It was all very unclear. "I remember sitting by a fire..." Nero muttered. "Was it the fireplace here?"

"Yep. I put you down by the fire while I rented us a room", Dante explained. He was silent for a while and looked at Nero. "... You don't remember anything... after that...?"

Nero thought for a while. Thinking hard made his head hurt. "Ugh, no... Why? Did I do something stupid?"

Dante looked at the boy with an odd expression. "We should get back to Eralane. Cool air will clear your head."

"Wait..." Nero stopped him. "Dante, what did I do?"

Dante laughed and walked to the staircase. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later", 'or not', he thought with a smile. It could be a little awkward for Nero.

The two walked downstairs, Nero being helped by Dante, and Hulda looked at them with a smile. "Glad to see you on your feet", she chuckled. "You look even worse than yesterday, to be honest". Nero returned the comment with a sarcastic smile. Hulda continued: "Oh, and I did have one bottle after all. I had it stored away, so I couldn't find it earlier". She lifted a small red bottle on the table. "Drink this, it'll help."

Nero picked up the bottle. He looked at it from different angles. "What's in this?"

"It's probably best if you don't know", Hulda laughed.

Nero uncorked the bottle and took a small sip. He turned up his nose and shut his eyes in disgust. "Gah! This is disgusting..." He felt he would do anything to ease the hangover, so he held his nose while he drank to avoid bits of the horrible taste. He put the bottle back on the table. "I'll never, ever drink again", he groaned.

"Hah, that's what I thought on my first hangover. And look at me now", Dante said and patted Nero's back.

"I heard some noise coming from upstairs last night", Saadia noted as she swept the floors, making Dante very uncomfortable for a minute. "Did you fall off the bed or something?"

"I don't know... But I sure feel like I did", Nero muttered and rubbed the sides of his yaw while opening his mouth a few times, making it snap. "Ouch..." He turned to look at Dante to see him with an amused smirk on his face and staring at his feet. "What is it?" But he wouldn't tell him.

The two went back to Jorrvaskr. Nero felt significantly better, but according to Dante, still looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Torvar was the first to greet them on the door, laughing at Nero's face, calling him milk-drinker again. He left for the living quarters still laughing silently.

Nero glared after the blond man and clenched his fists. "Can I punch that man?" he asked with a menacing tone.

"Don't. He might die", Dante joked. "Let's just go find Eralane so we can get this over with. And go home." They went to the living quarters below the main level, and asked the cleaning-lady where Farkas slept, guessing that's where they would find Eralane. Torvar peeked out from the bedroom where the 'whelps' slept. Dante didn't have time to say anything before Nero had pulled the man closer with his Devil Bringer and punched his face with his left fist, making Torvar fell down to the floor. Dante looked at the scene with eyes wide open. "Damn, kid... Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"You've already been on my bad side, remember? But don't worry. Unless you do something incredibly stupid, you won't get there again", Nero said and lead the way to the Circle's sleeping area.

As they opened the door, they saw Eralane sitting on the bed while Farkas still slept under the covers. Eralane looked at the two and smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. "Let's let him sleep for a while longer", she whispered. "Is Vilkas still asleep?"

Nero peeked in to the room next to Farkas's and saw books lying around the room and a man sleeping on the edge of the bed with another book in his hand. He was sleeping on his stomach having his face buried in the pillow and other arm hanging out from the bed. "Yep", Nero answered. He closed the door and turned to Eralane. "Isn't it kinda late already?"

"Yeah, but it's good that they get some sleep. Lycantrophy causes some serious sleeping issues, and I think Vilkas has it worst. Since he's refusing to ever transform."

"Why not? It seems cool to have that kind of power. Despite the sleeping problems, I think", Nero asked. "They can run super fast, rip their enemies apart, and they probably have a better sense of smell as well."

"I agree. But Vilkas is a Nord. Nords believe that after death they will have an afterlife in a realm named 'Sovngarde'. The ability to transform into a werewolf was a gift from a daedric prince Hircine, and once someone with the power dies, they will go to Hircine's realm instead, to hunt as werewolves to their soul's content."

"Both seem pretty great if you ask me..."

"I guess so, Aela doesn't care much about Sovngarde, and I think she wants to be a werewolf 'til death. But Sovngarde is a place of great Nord warriors and heroes. It is an honor."

"I see... I think I get it now..."

Eralane nodded. "I'm taking both of them with us for now, by the way. Hope that's fine with you."

Nero groaned and rolled his eyes. "As long as it doesn't result in any more detours like this one. I want to get this over with!"

"Don't worry, it won't. Vilkas asked to help after hearing we'll be going after Alduin, and promised he wouldn't be any trouble. He said he didn't want to risk his 'dim-wit brother getting himself killed', and that's why he wants to come", Eralane explained.

"I guess that's understandable", Nero said and turned to Dante. "For some reason Farkas and Vilkas are how I imagine you and Vergil."

Dante snorted. "Perhaps, if the circumstances were different... You've never even met the guy, but still you seem to like to talk about him".

Nero blushed. "There's so much about you that I still don't know... I didn't even know who you really were!"

"Um..." Eralane muttered. "Sorry to interrupt, but who's Vergil?"

"My identical twin who died at a very young age", Dante explained. "But enough about that now... Where's our next stop?"

"Have you seen the huge mountain south of here?"

"Hard not to..."

"Yeah, that's where we're heading", Eralane said.

When the twin wolves woke up, all five of them set out of Whiterun and took a road south. Wind didn't blow much, which made the air warm up a bit in the sunlight, but cooled down quite nicely with each small breeze. Nero suggested that they tried to walk as straight to Ivarstead as possible to save time, but the idea was rejected by Vilkas who explained that the are would be dangerous and terrain hard to travel through outside the roads. So the road to Ivarstead took a very long time to walk, and it was afternoon when they got to the town. All the way there seemed to be uphill, and the humans of the group were pretty exhausted. Especially the ones wearing heavy armor.

"Farkas tells me you aren't human", Vilkas panted, sitting on a staircase to the inn and looked up at Dante. "Don't you tire at all after such a walk? You are carrying a pretty heavy-looking sword on your back."

"Nope", Dante chirped and took Rebellion off his back, swinging it around a little. "Besides, it's not that heavy. For me."

Vilkas snorted with a bit of amusement in his tone. "I see."

After a quick rest, and due to Nero's impatience, the group started to climb up the stairs to High Hrotgar. Eralane led the way with Farkas following closely behind her. Vilkas of course, stayed really close to Farkas, which left Dante and Nero to the very end of the group. They had stayed a bit behind from the rest of the group, kinda to pretend they were alone. (And because Nero prefered smaller groups anyway.)

"Have you ever slept with someone I know?" Nero asked suddenly.

The older hunter turned to look at his partner with a confused face. "What's with the weird question? Do you **want** to make things awkward?" he laughed. Nero shrugged with no change in his expression. Dante sighed. 'Damn, the kid's getting jealous again', he thought. "I had never been in Fortuna before the Saviour incident... Do you want a list of names or something?"

"Yes please", Nero answered.

Dante took a deep breath. "Let's see..." He listed some names Nero had never heard before, and some names Dante wasn't sure about himself either. "And... Well, Lady and I had this mutual 'stress relieving arrangement'... So that's a few times with her... Don't worry, we agreed not to do it anymore a long time ago."

Nero shook his head with a sigh. "You dirty old man..." He heard Dante chuckle. "So you never slept with Trish, then? I was kind of expecting to hear her name, since you two used to live together and she wears those kind of clothes... ... Why haven't you slept with her? Is it because she's a demon?" He turned to look at Dante and saw him staring at him with an odd expression.

"Dude..." he started. "I don't care her being a demon and all, but... She's a replica of my **mother**."

"Oh right, I forgot..." Nero stuttered awkwardly.

"Not that she didn't ask for it, though... We did give it a try, but we didn't even make it to the undressing part. I couldn't even kiss her. It was... just plain awful", Dante said, holding his sides and shuddering at the thought. "I just can't think of her like that".

"I'm surprised to see there are places even you won't go", Nero snickered.

"Don't you laugh, kid, there are many places even I don't want to go. I thought men were one of them, though, so consider yourself special", the older man grunted with a faint blush.

Nero laughed at his expression. "So, when you look at Trish, do you see your mother?"

Dante thought for a while before answering. "Sometimes. Kind of", he admitted. "Not for most of the time, but when she's washing the dishes, for example, then she really resembles mom. There's something about her that... You know..." Dante laughed with a sad frown. "She kinda looks after me."

Nero looked at his feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you down by bringing up... yeah..."

"It's fine. It's refreshing to talk about things once in a while", the older man said, smiling.

"It's just", Nero sighed, "I never even knew my parents... I still don't know who they even were. Though I was bullied as a child, people said my mother was some prostitute, so that might be true, I don't know... I just don't know which is worse, not ever knowing your family, or losing them. But I'm guessing the latter..."

"Don't you go feeling sorry for me, kid. That'd be very out of character", Dante said and messed with Nero's hair. "Even if I don't have any biological family left, I have my friends. And you", he smiled and put his hand on Nero's shoulder.

"You're going to be left behind if you don't hurry up!" Eralane shouted at them from further ahead.

"Calm your tits, girl, we're coming", Dante shouted back in his usual tone, earning a weird look from both of the Companions and a laugh from Eralane, the only one who saw the joke in what Dante said. He ran ahead of Nero to catch up with the others, and turned to walk backwards to talk to Nero who hadn't caught up with them yet. "Oh, and by the way. Trish and I didn't 'use to live together', we still do. She just wasn't home when you got to my place."

"What!?" Nero yelped. "I have to share you with Trish!?"

Dante spread his arms to his sides with a wide grin. "You know there's no romance between me and her. Don't worry about it!" he said cheerfully and turned back around.

"Easy for you to say, you ass", Nero grunted and ran up to the group.


	18. Alduin

I've been updating so often recently... I hope that's alright. I can't help it, though. I feel like I'm addicted to writing these things.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18. Alduin<p>

After a long climb, they finally reached the top of the mountain. It was cold up there, and the air was thin. The wind made the powder like snow hit their faces and block their vision a little, more now that the sun was going down. Out of nowhere, a dragon swoops out and lands in front of Eralane. Everyone else pulls out their weapons and gets ready to attack, but Eralane just stands there as the dragon starts to speak.

"Do you have the Scroll? Quick, read it near the time-wound", it spoke and nodded towards a spot on the mountain where the air looked different, like it had gas on it. Eralane stepped on the spot and opened the Elder Scroll with a deep breath, and her expression changed to a very zombie-like look. Her eyes weren't focusing on the scroll, or anything else, and her mouth was left slightly open as she seemed to stare at the scroll on her hands. The grey dragon with ragged wings turned to look at the rest of the group. "Hmm. I haven't seen you before. What brings you to Monahven, or as you say: 'Throat of the World?'"

"What did you do to her?" Nero yelled and pointed at Eralane. "Who are you?"

"Drem. Patience, young one. The Dovahkiin is in the past now. She shall return once she learns the Dragonrend shout", the dragon spoke. "I am Paarthurnax. Now, it is your turn to answer my loan. My question."

Vilkas stepped a little forward. "We're here with the dragonborn. To help her fight Alduin once she finds him."

The dragon seemed to nod, but none of the four where sure if dragons actually nodded... "Yes. Strength in numbers. It is the safest way to fight Alduin", Paarthurnax said with an understanding tone. He then turned to look at Dante and Nero. "Hmm. I haven't seen your kind before", he said leaning in very close to the two as to take a better look. "Tell me. From where do you come?"

"It's a different world altogether. With no magic-posessing humans or elves", Dante said. "It's kinda hard to explain. But Alduin was there."

Paarthurnax pulled further away from him with a confused look in his eyes. "Alduin? How is that possible?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd know, actually."

Paarthurnax shook his head. "Nid. I haven't heard of such in my lifetime. And I have lived in this world for thousands and thousands of years. Alduin was sent in time with the Elder Scroll. Unless...", the dragon thought and flew to sit on a nearby rock. The blow caused by its winds blew snow everywhere. "Unless the Scroll has the ability to send creatures not only ahead in time, but also across different dimensions... Vonmindoraan. Incomprehensible."

Eralane snapped out of her trance and closed the scroll, putting it back in her bag. At the exact moment, a big, dark shadow appeared on the ground and all six turned to look up to what had caused it. It was the black, spiked dragon with gleaming red eyes. "Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin", he spoke with a threatening tone. This was the first time Nero and Dante heard Alduin speak in their language. "Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

"Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin!" Paarthurnax shouted. "Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!" He rose on his wings and started circling around the top of the mountain with Alduin, breathing fire and ice at the dark dragon.

"_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_", Eralane shouted at Alduin, creating a binding blue light around him, forcing him to land. "Dante, Nero, use whatever powers you might have! This isn't the time to hold back", she yelled and summoned a spectral sword to both of her hands and charged towards to landed dragon, along with Vilkas and Farkas. Paarthurnax, still flying around, also attacked with his fire breath.

"Alright, then", Dante smirked, but didn't trigger, despite what Eralane said about using all powers. However, instead of charging into battle with Rebellion, he decided to pull out Ebony and Ivory, the guns he hadn't used once during their time in Skyrim. He charged both weapons with demonic power, making them glow and give off red sparks. He shot both simultaneously, making rapid fire at Alduin until the glow wore off. The bullets left bleeding holes on Alduin's hard skin, and the dragon was clearly confused by the sound and effect of the unfamiliar weapons. Then, Dante took Rebellion off his back and ran to Alduin, who was busy fighting with Eralane and the twins.

Nero triggered, as he wanted to make sure that the dragon would die right here at the top of this mountain. He charged at Alduin while Exceeding the Red Queen. Once he got close enough, he stopped running and turned on his heels, swinging the sword with all his body, which resulted in a heavy strike accompanied by flames from the sword, as well as his devil trigger's attack with Yamato. Alduin growled at the hit, and moved his glare on Eralane. Alduin pulled back his head a little, clearly preparing to bite. Nero jumped at Eralane, shielding her from the attack and pushing them both out of the way, making Alduin catch nothing but air between his jaws.

Eralane looked at the red-eyed boy with blue glowing aura around him. "Thank you", she breathed quickly and stood back up, pulling Nero with her. They both turned to look around in time to see Dante pierce Alduin's side with Rebellion, making the dragon screech in pain and take off on his wings.

Alduin landed higher on top of a rock where Paarthurnax had sat on not too long ago. He looked at Dante and the others, who stared back at him. "You", Alduin spoke in a low, menacing voice. "You reek of that wretched demon, Sparda", he roared.

Everyone turned to look at Dante, who stepped forward with confidence, completely ignoring the question of how Alduin could possibly know of his father. "Sorry, but if pops did something to upset you, I can't help."

"Bormah?" It sounded like Alduin had trouble believing Dante's words.

"How can you know his father from a different realm?" Eralane shouted and pointed at Alduin with one of her summoned swords.

"Fin Kel, the Elder Scroll sent me in the middle of a demon war. I was defeated by one man. One! And sealed off to a demon realm like I was a part of that scum! The other spoke, called that being 'Sparda'. I swore I would have my revenge. When I finally broke free, after 2,000 long years, he was gone", Alduin growled, sounding more pissed than ever. "I returned to Keizaal, knowing where the portal would reappear. And now you, son of Sparda, have come to me in your father's stead. I can still have my vengeance, for the humiliation I have suffered", he roared and took off on his wings. Eralane tried to shout him down, but the dragon dodged it in time and flew beyond their reach.

"Damn it!" Eralane cursed and kicked some rocks on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, dad, for leaving me with a bunch of **your** enemies", Dante sighed. "Everyone wants to take revenge on **me**."

"Huh... Now it's confirmed. You really are his son", Nero said.

"You didn't believe me? I'm hurt."

"I wasn't fully convinced that someone like you... I mean, it was weird to think that a perverted pizza-maniac, childish dork like you could be a son to the hero of mankind who saved us all from extinction..."

"Hey, I've saved the world too! The Saviour, Temen-ni-Gru, Mundus... Where's my statue and people who worship me like a god?"

"Yeah, but that's different, because-"

"Guys!" Eralane yelled. "We don't have time for this! We have to go find Alduin! Paarthurnax, do you know where he went?"

Paarthurnax landed near the group. "He has gone to Sovngarde, to recover his strength and devour more souls of fallen warriors."

"Oh great. How are we supposed to ever get there", Eralane groaned and sat down on the snow. "It was so **close**! Damn it!"

"Hope is not yet lost, Dovahkiin. There is a way to reach Sovngarde through a portal, in an old ruin called Skuldafn. But the ruins are only accessible through flight, and only dragons are able to get there."

"Can you fly us there, then?" Eralane asked.

Paarthurnax shook his head. "Krosis. But I know someone who can. An ally to Alduin. If captured, maybe he could be negotiated into helping you defeat him. I've heard that many of the dova have begun to question Alduin's rule", he explained.

"How are we supposed to capture a dragon? Those things are huge", Farkas asked.

"You forget how Dragonsreach has got it's name. A long time ago, a dragon called Numinex was captured inside. I visited him during his imprisonment. He couldn't even remember his own name anymore", Paarthurnax said with pity on his tone. "The trap should still be on the backside of the castle. All you must do is convince the Jarl of Whiterun to allow you to use it."

"That won't be easy, since the civil war is all the Jarls are focusing on at the moment."

"Hmm. Perhaps. But if a temporary truce can be arranged, then the civil war would be off their back. The Greybeards are well-respected among all of Skyrim. They should be able to help you. Convince them to arrange a moot."

Eralane looked at Paarthurnax with a slightly more hopeful expression. "Yeah... Yeah, I can do that... Let's go do that right away", she said and stood up.


	19. The never topping Nero

Oh god. People, I just realized that I named my fanfic-account after my in-game dragonborn, which is the same one that appears on this fic. Christ I feel so narcissistic now :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 19. The never topping Nero<p>

The group returned to Whiterun after spending a night in Ivarstead. They went to speak to Jarl Balgruuf to ask if he would agree to capture the dragon in Dragonsreach without the truce, but that didn't go too well, and Eralane would have to travel to Windhelm, Solitude, back to Whiterun and then to the High Hrotgar, again. No one was too happy about the idea, but, much to Nero's liking, Eralane said that the two demon hunters could stay in Whiterun while she went to meet both Jarl Ulfric and General Tullius in both big cities with the twin brothers, who offered to tag along. She let Dante and Nero use her house, Breezehome, that hadn't been in use for months, and kept clean by her housecarl Lydia, whom she told to wait in Dragonsreach until the male couple left the place. Since they probably wanted some privacy, instead of having a complete stranger stay in the same, already cramped space with them.

Nero fell on the double bed in the bedroom upstairs and stared at the ceiling. "I can see why she moved out of here", he mumbled. "This place is depressing. It's dark, with very little sources of light and made of grey wood and clay... That city built from stone at least had some color to it."

Dante smiled and went to lay down next to the boy. "You're right. But at least we don't have to pay for our stay here, like we would if we stayed at the inn."

"True", Nero sighed. He turned his head to Dante's direction, but didn't look at the man. "I was just wondering..." Dante turned to look at his younger companion."If this place is in a different dimension, does the time pass here the same way it does in our world? When we go back, has all this time spent here past there as well, or will we return to the burning building? The way Eralane spoke about Alduin and the Dragon War... Sparda sealed the hellgates 2,000 years ago, but it sounded like Alduin was banished with the Scroll way longer time ago than that."

Dante stared at Nero and his serious and tired face. He turned his gaze back to the ceiling and sighed. "I don't know, kid", he said quietly. "If the time does pass, will we even return to the same place, or somewhere miles away from our original position?" He snorted: "Trish must be pissed that I left without a word. I don't even want to think about Lady."

Nero smiled a little but quickly returned to his serious face. "Kyrie must be so worried... I promised to call her", he whispered. "What if we'll be stuck here forever?"

"Jeez, kid", Dante sighed. "If there's a way in, there's a way out. We'll just contact some local demons or daedra if everything else fails. It'll be fine."

Nero rolled on the bed, making his way closer to Dante. He rested his head on the man's chest and put his arm on his belly. "I'm tired, old man."

Dante chuckled. "'Old man', is it... That's it for the romantic atmosphere then, huh?" He smiled and held Nero tightly against himself.

"Since when has calling someone 'kid' been romantic?" Nero grunted.

"Since I started doing that, obviously. There's a weapon I use while holding a rose in my mouth, I'm the very image of romance!"

Nero smiled, letting out air through his nose. He lifted himself up on one hand and leaned closer to Dante to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Feeling Dante smile to the kiss and his hand wander around the boy's lower half, he pulled away from the man with a tired smile. "I'm really too tired for that, pervert."

Dante smiled. "I know." He pulled Nero closer for another kiss, after which the two decided to go to sleep early.

On the next day, Dante and Nero spent some time around the inn. Dante stepped out for a minute, to buy some apples to Hulda from the market stall just outside the inn for a bit of coin. When he returned, he saw Nero sitting on a corner table with someone who looked like a traveler. He heard taunts coming from the table, as a tankard of something was pushed in front of Nero, and the kid grabbed it with confidence. "Oh for god's sake..." Dante muttered and walked to Nero with a few quick steps and snatched the tankard from his hand, downing it in seconds and slammed it on the table. "You lost. C'mere for a second, kid", he said and pulled the boy to the small room on the side of the inn.

Nero stared at Dante with his eyes wide open. "What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed. "You embarrassed me back there, I could've done it!"

"Hah. I'm not letting you have any of that stuff anymore. Not while we're here in public at least", Dante laughed. "Ugh... That was a lot stronger than I thought it'd be", he said and coughed.

"Why not?" Nero asked and crossed his arms. "I know what hang over feels like, but I don't want to be called a milk-drinker for the rest of our time here. I feel like a child!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go through what you did last time you were drunk. ... At least not in public", Dante said and saw Nero tilt his head.

"You never told me what I did. Did I really do something stupid, then?"

The older man chuckled. "Stupid? Well, depends what's your take on it..." he said and leaned close to the boy's ear. "You gave me one hell of a blowjob that night", the elder murmured softly, feeling the boy's face heat up as a result.

"And you let me? You knew I was drunk, you... you pervert!" Nero moaned and covered his face with his hands. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Hmph. Like I didn't try. I couldn't really do much, because you pinned me down with your demonic arm. I didn't want you to do it drunk, 'cause I knew you wouldn't remember it anyway. ... Wasn't it kind of a rape? Since you forced it? ... Though it was just a blowjob, then I don't know if it counts... ... Rape attempt anyway."

"Stop acting like you're the victim here, old man. I know you liked it."

Dante smirked. "True... ... But you did try to rape me, though. You said you wanted to top me and, well, yeah. Then I kicked you on your jaw and you passed out."

Nero rubbed his forehead. "By Sparda... Sorry, I guess."

"No need to apologize. I kicked you, after all", Dante chuckled. "But seriously. Stick to being a milk-drinker for now."

Nero smiled. "I'll try."

Later at night when the two spent time together in the candlelit bedroom, kissing roughly on the pelt-covered double-bed and fiercely undressing each other. As Dante paused the kiss to pull off Nero's last shirt, they boy popped an unexpected question, really killing the mood.

"Could I top you? Like... really?" Nero saw plain disgust in the older man's face, as the answer came out effortlessly.

"No."

"Why not? It's unfair how you always get to bang me, but I never get to do that. Just once? Please?"

"Did you think a kick on your jaw meant 'not right now but maybe later'? I'm sorry but just. No. No, I won't do that."

"But why?"

Dante sighed. "Perhaps it doesn't show outside bedroom, but I'm not really a submissive type... I like to be in control of things. I may be half-human but I'm still more demon than you, kid. There's a certain need for dominance."

Nero sighed. "Alright, fine... ... So we gonna do this or not?"

"... I'm not even hard anymore."

"Great..."

* * *

><p>I really feel like I'm addicted to writing these things, updating several times a day. But that's not a bad thing, right? I hope not ;_; I can't help it.<p> 


	20. Odahviing

I'm skipping the Season Unending quest stuff, because that's just boring :| But just so you know, Eralane's on the Stormcloacks' side. Sorry about the long chat with the dragon, and sorry about using in-game material in it. I just love the dragon language too much ^^"

* * *

><p>Chapter 20. Odahviing<p>

"Took your time getting back here", Nero complained as the three walked up the stairs to Dragonsreach. "We've almost ran out of money, and your house sucks."

"Wow, look's like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed", Eralane whistled. "Sorry. It took longer than I thought, because I couldn't convince Ulfric to come before Tullius had agreed to, so I had to go from Windhelm to Solitude and then back to Windhelm before coming back here to tell Balgruuf to attend, and going to High Hrotgar. I figured I wouldn't need to take you with me to the mountain since I'm going to come back here after that anyway. Those stubborn oafs made negotiations difficult and long..." she sighed. "But we're here now, I have the dragon's name so we can call him here, and then we'll just go to Skuldafn and Sovngarde to beat Alduin and you two can go home."

"This whole plan seems so desperate... Asking a **dragon** to fly us there..." Nero muttered and looked at Dante. "Can't you do that?"

Dante turned to look at Nero. "Excuse me?"

"Can you fly?" the boy asked.

Dante frowned with an amused smile. "Have you seen wings on me, kid?" he chuckled and ruffled they boy's hair, making Nero shake him off, annoyed by the gesture. "Even if I could, I wouldn't know where that place even is. So we better stick to the dragon idea."

"Yeah. It might take some convincing, though..." Eralane said. "But if what Paarthurnax is true, and Odahviing is one of those dragons questioning Alduin's rule, then maybe he will help us take him down. Just maybe."

"And if not?" Nero asked in a skeptical tone.

"Then", the dragonborn sighed, "then we'll have to wait for him to reappear in this world, stronger than before..."

"Well, he wasn't exactly tough earlier, so I doubt it wouldn't be too much of a challenge then either", Dante laughed while stretching his arms behind his head.

Eralane turned around to look at the man. "Of course he wasn't though, there were five of us, and four of us weren't even human. And two of the non-humans had supernatural powers in their human form", she narrowed her eyes. "Which reminds me... You didn't really change your appearance back there, did you? The kid here was glowing blue with red eyes while you were just normal."

Dante glanced at Eralane, feeling that he would be taking some blaming on him if he opened his mouth. "I was holding back..." he muttered and looked away like he hadn't said anything, trying to play innocent, and got bitch-slapped by Eralane.

"I told you to use whatever powers you had! You held back against my greatest enemy!? The one that keeps me from living a normal life!?" she slapped him again, and a third time. Seeing the man just take it without a reaction or discomfort from being slapped, she decided to go for a punch instead, but her hand was caught before she hit her target.

Dante held his hand tightly around Eralane's wrist. "Listen, girl..." he started. "Alduin, seriously, is just an overgrown lizard with wings and some weird elemental magic powers coming from his mouth, much like you have. And I... I could take him down alone in a matter of minutes. There's more demonic power in me than neither of you even know about. There's no need for me to use my full power while fighting a big magic animal", he said pushing Eralane's hand away. "But he's **your** enemy. Nero and I have very little to do with this dragonborn business. We were paid to kill that thing, but in the end it's your job, destiny, if I may."

Eralane stared into the man's serious face, slowly letting go of her anger and relaxing her tensed muscles. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You're right, you're right... Sorry, I... ah...", she mumbled. "You made the final attack to cause him to flee... It was me who failed to shout him down to finish the job." Eralane looked up at the two. "So... Let's not keep Alduin waiting."

On the balcony behind Dragonsreach, Jarl Balgruuf was waiting for them along with her housecarl Irileth and few guardsmen. The Jarl approached the three with a skeptical face. "Are you absolutely sure about this plan of yours, dragonborn?" he asked. "Capturing a live dragon in Dragonsreach seems risky. I'm putting my city in danger because of this."

"I know, but don't worry. If he won't cooperate, I'll just kill him", Eralane said with confidence.

While Eralane chatted with Balgruuf, coming up with the plan, Nero went to over to the balcony where Dante had gone. He stood next to him and leaned on the railing with him. Nero looked at the older man's face with a hint of worry. "You look sad", he noted.

"Oh?" Dante chuckled and quickly fixed his expression to his usual one. "Sorry."

Nero looked down at his hands and then back to Dante. "Care to tell me why?"

Dante sighed with a careless smile on his face, but he still looked troubled. He looked over to the horizon. Wherever he looked, mountains blocked the view at some point, even if so far away that you couldn't really see anything but the mountains' silhouettes. "It's nothing, really... Just something I said earlier, about... having so much demonic power in me", he sighed again, this time without the smile. "It's useful, alright, but I never asked for any of it. I didn't want it. It's caused so much trouble for me, and all of it only because who my father happened to be", he pointed at Nero's arm. "It's much like you despised that arm when you first got it, and now have turned it into a tool to do something good and fight demons. That's what I'm trying to do with all this. But all the fighting I do strengthens my powers. I'm not sure what to think about that", Dante sighed.

Nero blinked a couple of times. "Would you rather be a human?" he asked without thinking further about the question.

"Would I rather have both parents and my brother alive, living a peaceful, everyday human life..." Dante mumbled and looked at the boy who now had a very troubled expression on his face. Dante chuckled. "Sorry, that sounded gloomy", he smiled and looked down from the balcony. "I used to think about it sometimes. But what good would it do to anyone? I love what I do. I love fighting and the thrill of it. Though, I probably wouldn't if it wasn't for my blood, but nevermind that. I'm happy with my life, kid", Dante ruffled Nero's hair.

"I always bring up sad subjects..." Nero grunted and looked down at his hands hanging over the railing. "I'm sorry about that. It's probably really annoying..."

Dante laughed. "It's fine. Really", he smirked. Gosh the kid was being cute.

Eralane came to lean on the railing as well, on the other side of Dante. "Are you two ready? I'm gonna shout him here now."

"Why do you think he'd come because you 'shout him here'?" Nero asked.

"I don't think he'll turn down a challenge", Eralane smirked and shouted the three-part-name to the skies. Not long after the shout, a roar was heard from the distance, making Eralane and the demon hunters pull their weapons out, both men grabbing their handguns instead of swords, since the dragon would be flying anyway. Eralane looked at their choice of weapons with a frown. "What the heck are those, anyway?" she asked.

Nero looked at the woman. "Is this really the right time to ask? Just watch", he said and looked up just in time to see the approaching red-scaled dragon.

The dragon immediately landed on the balcony, attempting to breathe fire on the three, but his attack missed as the three dodged and ran aside. "Quick, follow me! We don't necessarily need to fight this thing!" Eralane shouted and started running towards the doors to Dragonsreach. The two males followed, and Dante, just to tease the dragon, shot a few bullets on its torso. The dragon crawled towards the three while breathing fire on them. It reached Dante, who was following behind the two others, but he endured the heat, much to the dragon's confusion. Once the dragon was on the correct position, the wooden trap was dropped on him, a metal bar closing under its head, making it unable to move at all.

Nero looked at the trap and the dragon in it. "Oh come on! I was expecting a fight!" He was very disappointed about the quick capture and put Blue Rose back in its holster.

"Nid! Horvutah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap..." the dragon spoke as Eralane approached it. "My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol – strategem.

"So you're Odahviing, then, huh?" Eralane smiled and crossed her arms on her chest. "Not so tough now, are we?"

"You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position. Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?" Odahviing asked. His voice was low, which appeared to be a common trait among all dragons.

"You got that right. Where's he hiding? In Sovngarde?"

"Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him".

"Get to the point", Eralane sighed. "Just tell me if I'm right".

"Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons. I digress", Odahviing apologized. "He has travelled to Sovngarde, yes. He is devouring the sillesejour... the souls of the mortal dead. A priviledge he jealously guards. His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn. One of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains", the dragon said, confirming what they already knew. "Zu'u lost ofan hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"

"I don't think so", Eralane said and leaned on the dragon's scaly body. "If you'd serve me, then maybe I would". Nero and Dante walked to the dragon as well, taking a closer look at it.

"Aam? Serve you? ... no. Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider", the dragon said. "Although... You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foor in Skuldafn. Of course, I could fly you there, but not while imprisoned like this. So the situation is, I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help."

Eralane circled around the dragon. "How do I know I can trust you, that you won't just attack me when I free you?"

"Zu'u ni tahrodiis", Odahviing said in a tone that could be understood as hurt. "It was you that lured me here and took me prisoner... vobalaan grahmindol. I have done nothing to earn your distrust. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn."

Eralane sighed. "Fine. But if you betray me, you will die", she said and went to tell the guards to release the dragon. As the trap was lifted off the beast, it turned around and walked to the edge of the balcony and stood still.

"Saraan uth - I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?" Odahviing asked.

"Can you carry two extra people as well?" Eralane asked, pointing at the two others.

"Hmm... Just this once, Dovahkiin. I'll make an exception because Alduin needs to be destroyed. But do no linger, or the offer will expire".

The woman jumped on the dragon's neck. "It will be tight, though... Try to fly smoothly". Nero and Dante somehow managed to fit on the dragon's back, but it was really difficult to stay on it as it flew across the skies.

* * *

><p>Oh, and Merry Christmas! :D<p> 


	21. Sovngarde

I wanted to make this chapter "epic", but I probably failed, haha! 8D Instead I ended up making it more than twice as long as a regular chapter. Only one more chapter to go, and that makes me really sad, because I truly loved writing this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21. Sovngarde<p>

Odahviing landed on some kind of a platform that had a bridge leading to the main part of the ruin. It looked like any other nordic ruin they had come across, except that this one was way higher and in the middle of nowhere. As the three climbed off the dragon, it spoke: "This is as far as I can take you. Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return, or Alduin's", and took off on its wings and flew away.

Eralane looked at the ruins. "This is it then. Somewhere in there is the portal to Sovngarde, where Alduin is. He can't escape from there." She crouched down and readied her bow. She pulled the string tight and aimed for something on the other side of the bridge. As she released the arrow, something, a draugr fell down to the gap between them.

"Nice shot. I didn't even see that one", Nero marked.

"Yup", Eralane chirped as she stood up. "It's certain there will be more once we get further into the ruin. And I'm sure there will be a couple of dragons as well. So now", she said and turned to the two white haired males, "don't hold anything back. Fight as you please while we're in here, I don't care if I don't have to do anything at all. But Alduin is mine."

"You bet, girl. I'll be able to demonstrate why I should be the dominant one in our relationship", Dante teased and smirked at Nero, who grunted with a blush and mumbled something about giving too much private information to Eralane.

The woman chuckled. "Do as you please. Let's go", she said and lead the two across the bridge, and lo and behold; another draugr was waiting for them on the other side, as well as a gold-skinned dragon; something Eralane called an 'Elder Dragon'.

"Look here, kid", Dante said as Eralane fought the draugr. "I'll be a little show-off now", he grinned and triggered. He drew the dragon's attention to himself by shooting a single bullet on its snout. After the angry dragon turned its head towards Dante to breath fire on him while hovering in the air, Dante ran to the vertical wall next to him and, to Nero's surprise, ran up it like it was any other horizontal surface. Once he reached the top, he didn't climb on the floor on top of it but instead bounced off the wall directly towards the dragon while charging Rebellion with demonic power. He flew underneath the gold-skinned dragons head, his body facing to the sky, and swung the charged sword upwards with his whole body weight. The heavy swing of the sword resulted in a backflip, and Dante landed on his feet and de-triggered. The corpse of the Elder Dragon fell down from the sky and its head separated neatly from its body.

Eralane finished off the draugr with her eyes blown open. The soul from the dragon leaved its old master and found its way to Eralane who absorbed it like she had done earlier. "By Sithis!" she gasped. "I've never seen anything like that! You just decapitated an Elder Dragon! Those are supposed to be stronger than regular ones! And with only one swing of the sword..."

"Hmph..." Nero snorted, trying to hide his amazement. "I could do that... If I had a demon sword... But since I don't and this human thing is as it is, then, no can do", he stumbled on his words. He hated losing to the older man, or anyone in general.

"But you do have a demon sword. Does 'Yamato' ring any bells?" Dante smirked and playfully knocked on Nero's head. "That thing's said to be capable of cutting anything. I destroyed a hellgate with it while standing hundreds of meters away the damn thing. And that Sanctus guy stabbed your Devil Bringer with it while my sword did no damage on it."

Nero looked at his right hand. "Yeah, but... I don't know how to use it. In other way than while triggering..."

"Me neither", Dante laughed and ruffled Nero's hair. "What I did with it was just a half-assed imitation of Vergil. Not bad, right?"

"Let's keep going. If you keep fighting like that, it won't take long before we reach the portal", Eralane said.

Getting through the dusty and thick aired ruins took some time. Not so much in fighting, but Eralane wanted to go through every chest and burial urn to make sure she wouldn't miss anything, since she would probably never return to Skuldafn. The fires made the air really warm and used up a lot of oxygen, and it was a miracle that the torches were still lit. Some air holes near the ceiling kept the air breathable and able to keep fires burning.

The door in the way back lead to the top of the building, where a weird-looking draugr was casting some magic over a large platform. Two dragons were sitting on pillars around the rooftop, but they didn't attack the three as they stepped outside.

"A dragon priest", Eralane mumbled. "Don't harm its mask, I want it to my collection." She drew her bow as the creature approached her. The arrows made it stagger a little, but didn't stop its movements. Dante and Nero shot it with their guns from the distance, earning curious looks from the dragons sitting above them.

"It's hard to hit when you don't know where its body actually is", Nero muttered.

"It's not that hard. Not when you have a semi-automatic gun to fire faster", Dante winked. "Or even better if you have two."

"Give me some slack, I had to customize Blue Rose by myself. I don't know how to make a gun semi-automatic."

"Guys", Eralane interrupted. "Stop. I have no idea what you're talking about", she said and shot the killing blow at the dragon priest. She put her bow back on her back as the two males holstered their guns. Eralane picked up the dragon priest mask from the ground. She looked up to the platform where the dragon priest had been casting its magic. "There's the portal", she gasped.

Dante ran up to the purple glow coming from the whirlpool-like portal leading downwards. "Hey, that... Haha, it looks familiar", he chuckled. "Do you think it's safe to go there? Are you sure it leads to Sovngarde?"

Eralane, who was now standing next to Dante with Nero, peeked down to the portal. "I'm positive. Let's go before any of us get second thoughts."

"No wait", Nero interrupted her. "What if something happens? You should be fine since you're from this realm anyway, but what about us?"

"Yeah, this is what I meant when I said second thoughts. Come on!" Eralane said and pulled the two men with her to the portal as she jumped down. None of them had time to even scream before they were standing on a steady ground. Eralane looked around and let go of the two others. "See?" she laughed, "We're all fine!"

Nero huffed and brushed some non-existent dirt off his shirt. He raised his head to look around his surroundings. The view made his thoughts escape. The bright night sky was painted in purple and red and a hint of green. It looked like it was night, there was a cold, yet warm blue tint in the air, but it wasn't dark. The sky was bright as ever and light shone down from somewhere above, and when Nero looked up, he could see that the clouds were spiraling around a round hole of light in the middle that seemed to be directly above where the boy was standing, but it probably seemed like that everywhere in the area. "Wow..." he gasped. Dante and Eralane were about as blown away as he was.

"... This isn't the time", Eralane snapped out of her thoughts. "Let's proceed further. We need to find a way... somewhere through this mist." An eerie mist was blocking the view down in the area. "This must be Alduin's doing. I wouldn't think a Nord afterlife would be this creepy otherwise... There must be someone who can help us around here."

The three walked down the misty alley, Eralane refusing to shout it away, as it would provide excellent cover, should the need arise. On their way through the mist, they encountered the spirit of a fallen Stormcloack soldier who was asking them to guide him to Hall of Valor, which he couldn't find from the mist. Before they had a chance to properly answer to the man, Alduin seemed to swoop out of nowhere and grabbed the spirit with him as he flew away. He left the three alone for the moment, and they walked deeper into the mist. It didn't take long after they found a large building, located on a separated cliff that was connected to the main land by a large bone bridge. In front of the bridge there stood a man, taller than anyone they had ever met. He was pretty scary, looking down at them.

"What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" the man spoke in a low voice.

Eralane stepped forward and looked up at the man. The height difference was ridiculous, since Eralane was a short Breton woman and Tsun appeared taller than any Nord or High Elf they had seen. "Who are you?", she asked.

"I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcome, well earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor." The man's way of speaking was very formal, and it was clear that he wasn't human, or a soul of one.

"I want to enter the Hall of Valor", Eralane said.

Tsun crossed his arms and looked at the woman. "No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?"

Eralane thought for a minute and a mischievous smile rose on his lips. "By right of blood", she said. "I Listen for the Night Mother."

Tsun frowned. He looked angry. "You trespass here, shadow-walker. Shor does not know you. Perhaps before the end you will earn the right to pass this way. Welcome I do not offer, but your errand I will not hinder, if my wrath you can withstand."

Eralane casually waved her arms around her sides. "So can I enter?"

"Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test", Tsun answered and took a battleaxe off his back. Eralane quickly summoned swords on both of her hands and dodged Tsun's first attack. Dante and Nero were forbidden to interfere the fight, but despite their 'ridiculous height difference', Eralane quickly proved herself worthy of crossing the bridge. She didn't even have to defeat Tsun, only to show courage and capability. "You fought well. I find you worthy. It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand", Tsun stated.

"What about my friends here? Can they come with me?" Eralane asked and pointed at the two white haired males. "They want to kill Alduin too."

The tall man looked at the two with a frown. "These two do not belong in this world. They possess strange magic and heritage, and to allow them to cross is to discard my duty. As noble as their cause may be, they shall not gain admittance."

Eralane turned to look at the two and shrugged. "Sorry guys. I'll be back soon", she smiled and waved as she walked to the Whalebone Bridge.

Nero sighed and sat on a rock near the bridge. "I hope she meant what she said. I don't want to sit here with a thumb up my ass all day."

Dante smirked and sat next to the boy. "I don't think she'll be gone too long. We're so close to Alduin now."

"I hope you're right", Nero snorted and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up a little. "Then we can go home and return to our normal lives... And when that happens, I want to sleep next to you in your bedroom, not alone in some quest room."

"Yeah, I figured. And I want you to sleep in my bed anyway. But now I'll have to kick Trish out of there and convince her to move to the quest room instead..." Dante chuckled.

"Wait, what?" Nero twitched. "You and Trish share a bed?!"

"We're friends, it's no big deal..."

"Uh, yes, it is?" the boy frowned.

Dante laughed. "You're so cute when you're jealous. But seriously, it's not. She just started sleeping there one day, and I didn't mind, so it became a habit. There's nothing more to it than that."

Nero snorted and crossed his arms. "And you'll make her aware of our relationship. And Lady too, just to be sure. Any other women I should know about?"

"You're really pulling me out of the closet, aren't you, kid..." the older man sighed. "In a really violent way."

"Sorry", he reached to kiss the man's forehead. "I'm doing so because I wuv chu~"

A clear blush and a confused, yet amused expression rose on the older hunter's face as he scratched his beard awkwardly. "What the hell, kid?" he laughed. "That was... Really out of character. Don't surprise me like that."

"For a reaction like that, I just might", Nero laughed mischievously. "You're not exactly in character either right now."

"God..." Dante sighed. "You're so mean."

Some time later Eralane ran out of the Hall of Valor and crossed the bridge with some other people. Deceased Nord warriors by the looks of it. One was a mage, and the two others were a man and a woman in heavy armor. As Eralane ran past Dante and Nero, she quickly introduced the new allies by simply enumerating their names: Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye and Felldir the Old. Gormlaith ordered everyone, excluding Dante and Nero of course, to shout the mist away at the same time to get Alduin to appear. After shouting the area clear, Alduin's voice echoed in the sky, making the mist reappear.

"Again! He can't hide forever!" Gormlaith commanded again, and the four shouted the mist away once more. Again, Alduin replaced the mist while staying hidden.

After the third time of shouting the mist away, the black dragon didn't shout it back. Instead, only a few moments later he appeared, hovering over the group and quickly eyeing each of them and laying its gaze on Dante. "We meet again, son of Sparda. Prepare to be devoured", Alduin threatened.

"You wish! Just be grateful I'm holding back to let the Dragonborn do her job", Dante responded and turned to Eralane. "You're very welcome", he said with a wink.

"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar", Alduin roared and started circling around the group. He flew lower and breathed fire on the warriors of Sovngarde, who either shielded themselves from the attack or tried to dodge. Felldir the Old and Hakon One-Eye used Dragonrend to bring Alduin down for easier fighting.

"Let's finish this now, before he can fly again", Eralane commanded and attacked Alduin with a shock spell.

Alduin ignored the spell, though it clearly did some damage. He swung his tail towards Hakon who was attacking him from behind. Hakon took the hit and flew a small distance on his back, but was quickly back on his feet.

Nero triggered during this fight as well. Red Queen didn't seem to do much damage on Alduin's thick skin, but he managed to cut deep few times. The cuts from his trigger shade were much deeper, which pleased the boy. This fight would be over in no time. While Nero fought on Alduin's left side, Dante and Eralane were on the right side. Hakon remained in the back while Gormlaith and Felldir were in front of the spiked dragon.

"Come on, you worm! Die and let me go back to my normal life", Eralane taunted. Alduin roared and spread his wings a little, roughly pushing Eralane off and making her fall on the ground.

Dante stepped away from Alduin and ran to Eralane. He lifted the woman up carefully by her armpits. "Are you alright?" he asked. Dante touched Eralane's side carefully. He could feel it was wet, and when he looked at his hand there was blood all over it. For a human this kind of wound was rather serious. It was deep, but didn't seem to reach the woman's organs, so if the bleeding was stopped, she would recover perfectly. If she hadn't been wearing armor, the spikes on Alduin's wings would have killed her. "Can you still fight?" Dante asked.

"Hah", Eralane boasted, "You can't seriously think I'd let you finish off Alduin without me?" Her expression was pained and her voice shaky, but she was able to move and play strong. She wouldn't die anytime soon. "I can still cast magic. Alduin won't last long by the looks of it", she said and prepared what seemed to be a frost spell of sort.

Dante nodded. "I'll stay here with you then. I won't be needed there", he said and nodded towards the dragon and everyone fighting it. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started firing.

Eralane cast the spell with a smirk, and an ice spike shot towards Alduin. "I need to get one of those", she said, referring to the two handguns. She readied the spell on both of her hand simultaneously and casted one at a time, making 'rapid fire' of sort.

Felldir noticed Alduin's weakened state. He shouted at the others, pulling them away from the fight as the Dragonborn cast her spells on the wounded dragon, who was no longer able to fly. Alduin turned his gaze towards Eralane. He realized he couldn't win as long as the Dragonborn lived. He started crawling towards her and opened his mouth to either shot our bite her. Eralane released the spell she'd been preparing on both of her hands and aimed it directly towards Alduin's head. The ice spike pierced Alduin's upper jaw and went straight through it, splattering blood all around the dragon.

Alduin pulled his head back and raised on his rear legs with a pained screech. "Nid!" he roared. "Zu'u unslaad!" Alduin sounded to be almost panicking. "Zu'u nis oblaan!" His body started to glow and crack, it wasn't like with regular dragons whose skin started to burn like paper. Rays of light, resembling the light from other dragons' souls rose from his body to the skies. Accompanied by a bright explosion, bones fell off Alduin's body and flew everywhere around him, leaving behind only a black, gooey burning figure of a dragon that still moved around in agony. Light still rose from his body and fireballs fell from the sky. Another burning explosion made Alduin's body completely vanish, as well as the pieces of bone in the ground.

The sky calmed down immediately, and the atmosphere changed from baleful and scary to calm and serene in a matter of seconds. The mist cleared away completely and the colors seemed brighter than before. The cold tint from the air was gone, and the scenery looked a lot warmer and more welcoming. Everyone looked around with faces of pure astonishment.

Tsun approached Eralane who was standing up with help from Dante. He was smiling as he spoke, sounding really proud. "That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting", he said.

"All hail the Dragonborn!" yelled the three warriors of Sovngarde. "Hail her with great praise!" Eralane was taken aback by the praises, as she wasn't used to being treated a hero.

"When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back", Tsun said.

Eralane smiled a bit and looked around the beautiful scenery. The wound on her side stinged as she moved, but it wasn't enough to ruin the peaceful and warm moment. "We're ready", she stated calmly and took both white haired males by hand.

Tsun nodded. "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Nahl...Daal...Vus!"


	22. The End

Chapter 22. The End

Everything went dark, then followed by a flash of light and the feeling you get when an elevator stops, the three found themselves standing on top of Throat of the World. The sun was going down, and within a couple of hours it would be dark. As the three looked around, they saw dragons, sitting everywhere around them and flying in the air. They chanted in dragon language, but didn't show any signs of hostility. Paarthurnax sat on the word wall and looked at the group.

"So, it is done. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been", the grey dragon spoke.

"You don't sound very happy about it", Eralane noted.

"Happy? No, I am not happy. Zeymahi lost ont du'ol Barmahu. Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok- the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same", Paarthurnax said, sounding regretful.

"I have no regrets", the woman snorted. "Alduin brought this on himself."

"Indeed. Alduin wahlaan daanii. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu - our father Akatosh", the old dragon said and turned to look at Eralane. "Rok funta koraav. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah- one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." Paarthurnax leaped off the wall and rose on his wings, saying he felt younger than he had in many age. He circled around the mountain along with other dragons. "Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen... rightness of my Thu'um", he paused mid-air to look at the dragonborn again. "But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" He flew around the mountain with the dragons and left among them, one by one.

Nero looked up to the sky where the great beasts had flown. One seemed to come closer, however, flying directly towards them. "Hey, isn't that...?" he began to ask as the red scaled dragon landed.

Odahviing looked at Eralane and the two others and seemed pleased. "Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. I wish the Old One luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." After saying this, the dragon took on his wings and begun circling around the mountain alone.

Later, Eralane went inside the High Hrotgar monastery, while Nero sat on the stairs leading to the building and watched the sun go down. Dante walked next to the boy and sat down on the stairs beside him.

"Alduin's dead", Nero whispered.

"Yeah..." Dante sighed.

Nero leaned on Dante, who held his arm around the boy. "How will we get home?" he asked.

"I don't know... I was so focused on getting that lizard dead, and I thought that by defeating him we would figure it out. But nothing's come up..." the older man sighed and squeezed the younger hunter more tightly against him.

"Actually, I believe I have an idea", Vilkas said behind them and walked down the stairs.

Nero frowned and looked at the man in wolf armor. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here since Eralane arranged the moot. The Greybeards let me stay and study these halls. But to the point: do you remember how Alduin got in your world?"

"Yeah, some dudes read the scroll or something, but-" Nero stopped and his eyes widened. "Eralane has the scroll", he said. "Do you think that-"

Vilkas nodded. "I don't know if it's dangerous, but I do think it's possible. It's the only way I can think of anyway. It's risky, but I think you should give it a try."

Nero turned to look at Dante with sparkly eyes. The older man chuckled as the boy hugged him tightly with excitement. "We can get back after all", he sighed happily.

Dante nuzzled on the boy's hair gently and kissed his forehead. "And then we'll take a long hot shower, order some pizza and watch one of those stupid romantic comedies", Dante promised.

Nero chuckled. "Yeah."

They went to find Eralane inside the monastery to tell her about the plan. "Are you sure you want to give it a go?" she asked with an unsure expression. "It might get ugly... I have no idea how to use this scroll. I don't know how that's done."

"Do you know someone who does?" Nero asked.

Eralane thought for a while. "I guess we could ask Arngeir if he could do it. I was thinking of the Arch Mage at first, but I bet he doesn't know as much about the scroll as the Greybeards. Come, follow me", the woman said and led the hunters to the main hall, where the monks sat in a circle. Eralane approached the one he called Arngeir. "Arngeir, I need your help with something."

The monk opened his eyes and stood up to face the dragonborn. "Yes, dragonborn, what is it that you need?"

Eralane took the scroll off her bag and showed it to the hooded monk. "My friends here need to get home, and they think that the scroll can do that. The ancient Nords sent Alduin in their world by accident when he was supposed to move ahead in time, but turns out he was sent both in time and place. So maybe the scroll can send them back to their own world, preferably without a time jump."

Arngeir took the scroll carefully and looked at it. "Hmm... Curious..." he seemed to be deep in thought. "I suppose it's possible, but I quarantee nothing. Perhaps if the words are chosen correctly, instead of using the ones Felldir the Old did, the time jump can be avoided and moving between worlds can be achieved... Tell me, where did you land when you first came to Skyrim?"

Dante thought for a while and rubbed his chin. "It was some small town near Whiterun. Riverwood, I guess. We were pulled out of the river."

"Riverwood? Hmm. Very well. You two wait here. Dragonborn and I will discuss the details of this plan", Arngeir said and went further from the two.

On the next morning, the three went down to Riverwood through the shortest way possible: down the side of the mountain. Dante had protested against gliding the two others down in his devil trigger form, but had given up eventually. To land softly after such a long fall, it had to be done into the river.

Eralane climbed out of the water and pulled Nero up from the water with her, while Dante walked out by his own. "So... you're absolutely sure that you want to try? There's only one chance of success, and if it fails..." she muttered.

"It's a risk we have to take. Otherwise we might never get home", Nero said.

"You know, it's not so bad living here either. You could start a business as mercenaries or join the Companions even..."

Dante shook his head. "We have a life in the other world. Friends, family... A destiny of our own..." he chuckled, referring to his reputation as the son of the legendary dark knight. "We can't stay here."

Eralane nodded. "I haven't taken this much responsibility in ages... Sending people across dimension with a chance they might get home... It's really scary, you know."

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it", Dante smiled.

The woman sighed. "Come here you two..." she mumbled and went to hug both males while standing tiptoes. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's been fun. Even Nero has to admit that."

The boy blushed slightly. "Yeah..."

Eralane stepped away from the hug and positioned the males in place she saw fit, and stepped further away from them. "Alright... Here goes..." she took out the scroll and opened it in front of her. Dante felt how Nero grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. "Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard. Recede, son of Sparda, recede with your mate. By words stronger than the powers of your god I detach your precence on Nirn and send you out. You are banished! I shout you out from all our endings unto the last", she spoke. A white light swirled around the two men. This was a point of no return. "You are banished!" Eralane finished the spell and the light absorbed the two men, taking them with it as it vanished from the face of Nirn. Eralane sighed and closed her eyes tightly. She rolled the scroll and put it back on her bag. "I pray for your safe return", she whispered.

Dante woke up to major headache and dizzyness. He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by a blue sky. He was laying down on something hard. Like stone. He touched the ground with his hand, and felt the rough texture of asphalt. He looked to his sides and saw a very familiar looking alley and a building he'd been in before. Dante smiled and sat up. Nero was laying next to him, still unconscious. He grabbed the boy by his shoulder and started shaking him awake. "Nero... Hey, Nero... Nero, wake up..." Nero opened his eyes and looked at Dante with a confused frown. Dante pulled Nero against him and held him up. "How are you feeling?"

Nero blinked a few times and leaned on Dante. "Everything's spinning..."

"It'll pass soon. It's alright", the older man murmured and nuzzled on Nero's head. He felt the golden ring around his left ring finger and smiled. It wasn't a dream. "We got back."

The boy opened his eyes as wide as he could with all the dizzyness and spinning. "We did?" He saw the older man nod with a gentle smile. Tears blurred his vision instantly and he just couldn't hold anything back. He clung to Dante's neck and begun to bawl like a child. He wasn't even ashamed of the sudden burst of emotion and cried against his lover's shoulder, wetting his coat with tears and snot. He felt the older man's arms hold him tight and stroke his back and hair while giving gentle kisses on his cheek and neck. "Let's go home", Nero sobbed.

Dante nodded and stood up, picking the boy from the ground with him. He picked up Red Queen and put it on his back next to Rebellion so that it wouldn't be in the way. "I haven't forgotten what I promised about the shower and the movie", he murmured while carrying the boy towards the office.

"We'll order lots of pizza", Nero sniffed. "Let's order many with different toppings."

"As you wish", the older man chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too", Nero smiled, "old man".

* * *

><p>Aaah, it's over ;_; Thank you everyone who have read my story, much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and for the first fanfic ever, I can say I'm really happy about how it turned out. I'm sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes, but for some reason my spell-check decided to quit.<p> 


End file.
